


Reborn

by FlapperGirl



Category: True Blood
Genre: I will be tagging this as I go (:, Memory Loss, Multi, OFC takes a bit of Eric's plotline, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlapperGirl/pseuds/FlapperGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace Saint-Yves is a vampire who's always been by Eric Northman's side since the day he found her wandering lonely, starving and with two fragile fangs poking out of her lips. Five hundred years later, they're still together, in love, but things change when a spell is cast upon her and she's no longer a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vampires, witches, and broken things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first True Blood fic, and I'm so excited! I will post this first chapter and if you like it I will keep updating, so please leave a comment with your opinion! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!

Grace stood in front of the desk in Bill Compton's office, her left hand wrapped around her right wrist and her fingertips tapping almost nervously on it.

"Miss Saint-Yves,", Bill said as he sat on his chair. He gestured for her to take the seat in front of the desk but she slightly shook her head and held her hand up in denial. He nodded and proceeded: "you must be wondering why I asked you to come here shortly."

"I am", she nodded and gave a faint smile. Grace didn't know, but Eric had been in that same room, in her same position, earlier. Bill had asked of him the same he was about to ask her, but he had stormed out of the house with angry steps. That was the main difference between Eric and Grace, the temper. Northman was stubborn, prideful, almost a hothead while she was kind and sweet, always eager to help those in need, specially if the help was being requested by her king himself.

"There is a new coven in town", the king told her dramatically as if it was supposed to mean something to her. Grace arched one of her brows. 

"Witches?", she questioned. "Is a coven really a threat to us?"

"This one is." he almost whispered. She parted her lips to speak her question, but Bill cut her off before she could say a word. "We could stay here conversing the details all evening, miss Saint-Yves, but they are not getting any less dangerous."

Grace thought that had been a rude comment spoken in a rude tone, but she nodded at her king and looked him in the eye. "So what is it you're asking of me, your Majesty?", her two last words coming out a little forced.

"I want you to check this place out. See what they're planning and report it to me, immediately", he said sternly. 

"Of course, your Majesty.", she almost whispered and gave him a quick nod, which he reciprocated. She walked out of his office and closed the door behind her.

The reason why Bill Compton had turned to her after Eric refused his order was because he knew that, being so intimate to Eric, she was just as smart, just as strong and cunning, perhaps just as dangerous, but a little gentler in temper. 

•

Grace followed the address one of Bill's assistants had given her, she stood before the door and could feel all the energy that flowed inside.  
She opened the door silently and observed them from behind a counter. They were talking about resurrection, about an experiment that had taken place there where a dead bird opened its wings and flew again. Grace frowned at those words.

"What will we bring back next?", asked a woman, who smiled and giggled in excitement. The rest of them shared the smile. 

"A person", the woman who was clearly the leader answered in a murmur, with a faint, innocent smile on her lips. Everyone arched their brows and gave her strange looks, some even asked what the fuck she was even thinking. "We will raise a human body."

"Where are we even gonna get a dead body, Marnie?", a girl questioned with confusion and fear written on her face.

"We won't need to look for long", Grace saw the leader slowly turning her head to face her, a grin appeared on her face. Marnie's eyes stared directly into Grace's. "it smells like death in here."

Grace froze, her eyes lost into Marnie's because it seemed like she could see right through her, every thought and every feeling she had. She blinked several times and tried to move, but two men were already holding her. 

"Don't touch me", she warned them, more scared for them than for herself. They took her anyway and pulled her to where the coven were sitting in a circle. "Get your filthy hands off of me!", Grace yelled and her fangs came out. Everyone gasped and backed away.  
As stated earlier, she was kinder and sweeter than her man, but when she felt she was threatened, she could be even more dangerous than Eric Northman himself. 

"Oh, shit", Lafayette muttered, as he remembered his time spent in Fangtasia's basement. 

"Oh, Lafayette", she said in a mischievous tone, with her fangs still extracted. "I didn't know you were a witch."

The men holding her tightened their grip, she shifted her arms and with a quick movement she threw them across the room, their bodies slamming against the wall.  
Marnie shivered in fear, her eyes wide as plates as she murmured: "Join hands."

Grace rushed towards her and grabbed her by the neck, squeezing tight as her fangs pierced her skin. Marnie screamed loudly, which only made the vampire holding her neck more eager to drain her dry.  
The coven joined hands and started chanting a spell, desperately wishing it would make the vampire go away. The candlelight faded away, a cold breeze ran through the place and a strange feeling flooded the air. 

Grace had no clue what was happening, she absentmindedly let go of the witch and looked around her. Marnie laid on the floor almost unconscious, but another breeze stormed in and she opened her eyes and rose from the ground. She stood before the vampire and exclaimed words in an ancient language with fire reflected in her eyes.  
Grace's eyes were wide open, incredulous of what was happening. She felt to her knees in a loud scream, her head aching. She managed to stand up and clumsily got the hell out of there. 

Grace walked down the road, her feet slammed hardly to the ground as she tried to stay on her feet.  
She felt her blood boiling and revolving around her body, she heard a strange banging on her chest that was faster and faster each second. Her sight was blurry, so she tried shaking her head but it only made her fall to the concrete ground. She slammed her hands to the ground, trying to push herself back up but it was no use, Grace fell unconscious.

•

An hour later, she woke up. The moon was still on the night sky and the stars shone upon her head. She took a deep breath of the midnight air and got on her feet. If she remembered anything at all, she would know that that was the first time in six hundred years that she inhaled a gulp of air. 

Grace kept walking down that road aimlessly, with shivers running down her spine because of the cold breeze. Her eyes shifting from one place to the other, trying to figure out where she was and where she was going, but everything was unknown to her.  
After a few more minutes, a yellow, tiny car pulled over next to her. She decided to ignore it and continue her path.  
"Grace!", a voice yelled from the car. Grace frowned, she wasn't sure that was even her name. "Grace!"  
She turned to look at the source of the noise; there was a blonde girl sitting inside the car, watching her.  
"What are you doing here?", the girl asked, with a dash of concern in her voice.  
"I'm just-", she stopped abruptly. "Who are you?". The blonde girl frowned upon her question, she was confused.  
"Uh, I'm Sookie?", she answered but it sounded more like a question to Grace, whose brows arched again. "We're friends". That was true, Grace and Sookie were actually quite good friends, and the latter knew that it was because of her easy-going personality, in spite of being a vampire.  
"Are you okay?", Sookie got out of the car and approached her friend.  
Grace stuttered and took a step back. "I-I don't know", she murmured, and for a split second Sookie thought that she was afraid, which was contrasting to her usual confident posture.  
"Let me take you to my place". They hopped on Sookie's car and drove back to her house. The girls strolled out of the car and walked towards the porch. Sookie went inside but Grace stood behind the door, wondering if it was a good idea to enter the house of a stranger who sworn to be her friend.  
"Oh, that's right", Sookie said and gave herself a quick slap on the forehead. "You may come inside, Grace."  
After a couple seconds of distrusting the stranger's kindness, she realized that she had nowhere else to go, and staying out on her own would be probably just as -if not, even more- dangerous than accepting this girl's offer. So she walked through the door.

"Make yourself comfortable", Sookie offered as she took her purse off and left it on the kitchen table.  
"Thank you", Grace murmured and sat on the couch.  
"If you need anything, just tell me, okay?", Grace nodded at that with a faint smile.  
Sookie was about to leave the room when she heard her friend's voice.  
"Uhm", she started shyly. "actually, I'm a little hungry."  
Sookie tightened her jacket at the neck area, smiling nervously.  
"I-I think there's something in the fridge", she remembered she kept a couple of Tru Bloods for Bill when he came over. "I'm gonna go upstairs to call Eric, okay? I'll be back in a minute."

•

Sookie's POV  
——————

Sookie entered her room and sat on the edge of the bed, picking up the phone and dialing the number to Fangtasia.  
"Yes?", she heard Eric's voice on the other side. He sounded angry, when does he not?, she thought.  
"Eric? It's Sookie", she said. "I thought you needed to know that Grace is in my house."  
"What?", he yelled, which made Sookie jump a little. "Why is she there? Is she okay?"  
"I'm not sure, Eric", she told him. "I found her wandering alone in the street, I think she didn't even know where to go."  
"I'm coming", he said and hung up the phone.  
"Great", Sookie muttered to herself. She walked downstairs and found Grace still sitting in the couch, she heard she was chewing on something so she walked to her.  
She found Grace eating the cheeseburger she had left in the fridge that afternoon. She frowned and thought: what the fuck?  
"Grace?"  
"Yeah?", she asked with her mouth full.  
"Why are you eating that?", Sookie pointed at the cheeseburger, fearing it had human blood or something alike.  
"I told you I was hungry", she answered, taking another bite almost desperately. Sookie was about to ask another question when there was a knock on the door. She walked towards it and opened it to find Eric standing there, looking inside the house and ignoring her.  
"Where is she?", he asked.  
"Hi, Eric", Sookie greeted sarcastically.  
"Where is she?", he repeated louder, slamming his hands on each side of the doorway.  
"She's inside, eating", she answered, giving the last word a strange tone.  
"Let me in."  
"Yeah, I'm not sure about th-"  
"Let me in!", he interrupted her with his loud voice.  
"Would you like to come in, Mr. Northman?", Sookie offered unwillingly. He entered quickly, bumping his shoulder against hers violently.

Grace's POV  
——————  
Eric found Grace curled up on the couch, any trace of the cheeseburger was gone.  
"Grace", he said in relief once he saw she was fine. She turned to face him and smiled slightly. Eric rushed to her and hugged her, she remained still in confusion. He placed a kiss on her forehead and then two more on her left cheek, holding her hair tightly inside his hand.  
"Uhm", Grace said as she pulled away from him. "it's not that I don't appreciate all the hugging and kissing, but who are you?"  
Eric scowled and anger took over him. He turned to look at Sookie and spoke aggressively: "What did you do to her?"  
"What?", Sookie seemed confused. "Nothing, I found her like this."  
He brushed a strand of her hair with his fingers and look her in the eye. "You don't know who I am?", he asked gently. Grace shook her head slowly, appreciating the soft touch.  
"But I also don't remember anything else, so don't worry", she told him and smiled. But the quite opposite happened, he did worry; how could she not remember anything at all?  
"What's the last thing you remember?, Eric kept playing with her hair.  
"Being alone, in the night", she almost shed a tear the memory, "feeling the cold on my body."  
"Cold?", both Eric and Sookie asked at the same time. She was a vampire, she wasn't supposed to feel anything, let alone cold, she was supposed to be cold.  
"How can that be?", Sookie questioned, she expected the answer from Eric because Grace didn't know anything, apparently. He remained watching her, trying to figure out what had happened to her.  
Eric started sniffing, following a delicious scent, which took him to Grace. He pushed her hair away from her neck and found her jugular vein pumping under her skin. His eyes went wide and he looked from her neck to her face; her eyebrows were arched as she watched him. Eric stood up from the couch and walked out of the room.

Eric's POV  
—————  
"What is it?", Sookie asked, following him.  
"How?", he murmured to himself as he paced back and forth, with his hand rubbing his stubble.  
"Eric, what is it?", she repeated, a little more curious each time.  
"She's-", he tried to find the right words. "She said she felt the cold", Eric kept walking from one side of the kitchen to the other, "and she smells so good", he pinched the bridge of his nose, "and her neck...".  
Sookie knew where he was going. "Earlier tonight," she doubted it was a good idea to tell Eric, but he already had figured Grace was strange that night, "she was eating a cheeseburger."  
"What?", he interrupted his thinking and scowled at her words.  
"She said she was hungry, and I thought she meant, you know, blood. But she ate a cheeseburger."  
Eric stood before her, hearing her words and thinking about Grace.  
"What does this mean, Eric?", she asked, but deep down they both knew what it meant.  
He closed his eyes and turned away from Sookie, walking around the room again. Eric stopped at the kitchen's doorway. He stared at Grace, she was still curled up in the couch, yawning from the lack of sleep.  
"She's human."


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So I got one kudos in the last chapter and that was basically enough for me to want to upload one more chapter! By the way, thank you so much to the guest who left kudos and to everyone who read it! If you enjoy it, please, leave a comment! If you'd like me to change anything or take another direction, please let me know as well. Thank you so much for reading, have a wonderful day!

"Is that a thing?", Sookie asked. "Can a vampire be human again?"  
"I didn't think so", he answered. "I need to do something about this."  
"Eric", she called. He stopped walking at her call, his back facing Sookie, as he waited for her words to come out of her mouth, "What if she...", she took a deep breath, knowing her words would only make him angrier. "What if she prefers it this way?"  
In the blink of an eye, Eric had Sookie pinned up against the wall with his hand around her throat, he had threatened her before but this time, his grip on her neck was so tight she could barely breathe.  
"Did you have anything to do with this?", Eric's voice was hoarse and violent, his eyes were furious and his fangs touched his lips as he spoke. Sookie could swear his hand was closing around her neck.  
"No", she managed to say, "of course not."  
"Then why would you say _that_?"  
"Because-", she couldn't speak anymore and her face started to turn purple. "Please."  
Eric let go of her, but remained in front of her, keeping her from moving before she answered the question. She inhaled out loud when he released her, it took her a couple of seconds to recover her breathing.  
"Back in Dallas,", she said between breaths. "she told me she missed certain things."  
"What things?"  
"The sunlight, the blue sky", Sookie confessed. "She said she wanted to eat cake again, drink champagne again."  
Eric walked away from her and stared through the window, the purple sky with shades of pink announced that it was about to dawn. He went to where Grace was and called her name loudly. She turned around, but remained cautious.  
"We need to go home", he said harshly.  
"Wh-", Grace was about to ask, but was interrupted by Sookie.  
"She can stay here, Eric."  
He turned his head to face her and she found a deathly look in his eyes. She ignored the shiver down her spine and stood straight.  
"But you have to go, it's almost dawn."  
"She's coming with me", he announced, but it seemed like an order to the two girls.  
"I want to stay here", Grace muttered as if she was afraid how he would react. Both of them looked at her, Sookie with a smile and Eric with a frown. He was angry but there wasn't much he could do.  
He bent over and placed a kiss on her forehead, then he was gone.

•

Grace's POV  
——————  
Once he was gone, Sookie went to the couch and sat next to Grace. They exchanged faint smiles and remained in silence until Grac spoke up.  
"Why did he say that?", she asked. Sookie tilted her head, she didn't know what -of all the things he had said- she meant. "That we needed to go home."  
"Well, it's almost dawn and the sun is bad for vampires", Sookie answered like it was the most normal thing in the world. Grace's brows shot up to almost her hairline when she heard the word _vampires_. She knew this Eric guy was trouble and he scared her a little, but she didn't know he was a vampire. She took a deep breath and decided to touch that topic later, and go back to her original doubt.  
"Alright", she murmured. "But I mean, he said that we needed to go _home_ ," Grace told Sookie, but she only motioned for her to go on. "As in his home and...", she made a small pause, "my home."  
"Oh, right", Sookie nodded and chuckled. "Yeah, he's your boyfriend."  
Grace's eyes went wide and her mouth opened a little, she frowned and looked at Sookie in disbelief.  
"My b-", she couldn't get herself to finish the word. Sookie laughed and understood why she would react like that.  
"Why was he so mean then?", Grace asked.  
"Mean? That was Eric Northman being nice", she answered with her usual Southern accent. "To you, at least."

•

Sookie led Grace to her old room, where she was going to stay. The former vampire walked through the door and felt like the fluffy bed with warm covers was calling for her, so she laid there and fell asleep.

Grace woke up covered in dirt, on the ground. She opened her eyes and noticed she was in a forest, surrounded by trees and loneliness. She got on her feet and brushed all the dirt from her body, noticing her hands were colder and paler than usual.  
There was a craving within her, and it almost hurt, but she couldn't help it.

She wandered alone through the woods, some thin branches got caught on her skirt and made small gashes to it, but she kept walking.

There was a distant sound ringing in her ears, a beating that she couldn't ignore, so she followed wherever it took her. It was louder with each step she took, her feet began to move faster until she was running towards it, but then she lost it. She looked everywhere, trying to hear it again but it was gone.  
"You won't find anything good in these woods", a voice spoke from behind her. She turned around and found a really tall, blond man with a mischievous grin on his face.  
"Oh?", she asked, wondering if he knew what she was craving for.  
"Are you hungry?", he took a step forward and she retreated. Grace nodded slowly as an answer. "Come with me."  
She followed him out of the woods and found that the light in the streets hurt her eyes, so she faced the ground, following the sound of his feet on the pavement.  
They arrived to a house, it was medium-sized with big windows, but there was no light coming from the inside, not even shadows, so she figured they had been blocked.  
The man opened the creaking door and there was only darkness inside, darkness and a distant delicious scent. He gestured for her to walk in and smirked at her.  
"Godric", he called. Another man walked out of a room and caught sight of the two people that stood by the door.  
"And who is this?", the new man, who she assumed was named Godric, asked.  
"I found her in the woods", he answered. "She's hungry."  
"Then let's not keep her waiting here."  
Godric took her hand and began to walk, but she stood still, distrusting him. He turned around and smiled briefly, waiting for her instincts to take over her and let her follow the scent she had caught from the second she walked through the door. Godric led her down the basement, which smelled like dinner to her. He closed the door behind her.  
She found herself alone, with the dim candlelight and that scent. Suddenly, she heard something moving, her head immediately turn to her right and found a girl lying on the ground, with dry blood staining her emerald dress.  
Grace almost gasped at the sight of her, she was clearly suffering and her neck was decorated by several wounds, circular wounds. She stared at Grace with fearful eyes. She took a step towards her and the girl moved quickly against the wall.  
"No, please, don't!", she cried. Grace stood in horror as she watched the girl, her heart melting for her but her tongue craving for her blood.  
"I'm sorry", she whispered and in the blink of an eye she was already face to face with the girl, who was shaking in fear. Grace smelled her and closed her eyes, she smiled and her fangs popped out. The girl in the emerald dress screamed loudly as her life slipped out of her body.

Grace woke up again, now she was in the bed Sookie had given her. She was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.  
She shook her head and placed it back on the pillow, trying to sleep again.

•

The next morning, she climbed down the stairs and found Sookie having breakfast at the kitchen.  
"Hey, good morning", Sookie greeted. Grace only smiled at her and sat down on a chair. "How'd you sleep?"  
"Not well."  
"How so?"  
"I had a bad dream", she murmured. Sookie noticed the dark circles under her eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Do you want to talk about it?", Grace only shook her head in denial.  
"I don't even remember what it was about", she confessed. Sookie scowled and tilted her head in curiosity. "I just know it was bad." She whispered with a hoarse voice and pink eyes.

The day went on, Sookie went to work so she left Grace alone in the house. She promised she would be home as soon as her shift ended but Grace had no idea when that would be.  
She was sitting on the couch, watching T.V., she was proud of herself for figuring out how to turn it on but she was still struggling with how to change the channel. She was shifting the remote on her hand when there was a knock on the door.  
Grace left her seat on the couch and walked towards the door, she opened it to find a tall, rugged man with tan skin and dark hair standing before her.  
"Grace?", he asked in disbelief. His eyes were wide open, he was surprised to find her there, and even more surprised to find her there during the day.  
She was getting tired of people exclaiming her name like they knew her from forever and she had no idea who they were. Grace was about to say something when the guy took off his flannel and tackled her as he covered her with it.  
"What are you doing?", she yelled at him as his body fell on hers.  
"We need to take you to the basement!", he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Leave me alone!", Grace pushed him.  
"You're not hurting?", he questioned her when he realized her skin remained smooth and unwounded.  
"Well, I think my head is aching from what you just did!", she scolded.  
"I'm sorry", he said ashamed as he stood up and offered her a hand, which she refused, "but what the hell?"  
"What?"  
"How can you be alright even if it's-", he stopped talking when a thought crossed his mind. "Did you drink Sookie's blood?!"  
"Ew", she grimaced at his question. "Why would I drink blood at all?"  
The man gave her a strange look and almost laughed. "Because you're a vampire?"  
"I'm a what?!"  
"Grace, is this some kind of joke?"  
"Who are you and why are you here?", she ignored his question and decided to find the answers she needed.  
"Are you alright?", he took a step towards her.  
"Answer the questions, please", she stood firmly, which let him know that she was being serious.  
"It's me, Alcide", the man took a hand to his chest. "You've known me for a long time now, how come you don't recognize me now?"  
"I-I just-", she struggled to find the right words. "I can't remember anything at all."  
"Oh", Alcide went to her when he saw her eyes turned sad. "I'm sorry."  
Grace half-smiled.  
"What are you doing at Sookie's, anyway?", he asked.  
"She found me wandering alone and she brought me here", she told him.  
"Does Eric know you're here?", she nodded in response after a couple of seconds trying to remember who Eric was. "Then why didn't he take you _home_?" Grace heard that word again.  
"I wanted to stay here", she simply said. Alcide scoffed and almost rolled his eyes.  
" _You_ didn't want to go with _him_ ", he spoke the words as a question, but also as an accusation, which caused the former vampire to arch her brows.  
"Yeah?"  
"Nothing, I just find it funny", Alcide told her with a firm tone. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to change the subject. "Is Sookie here?"  
"No, she's at work."  
"Fine, I'll come back later", he said and walked towards the door, clearly affected by the previous topic.  
"Wait", Grace rushed to him and grabbed his arm. He turned around and faced her. "You obviously knew me before... this happened to me", Alcide looked at her with sympathy, "Would you, please, tell me about... well, me?"  
He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"I don't think I'm the right person to do that", he admitted. He was right, he knew a lot of things about her, but the man who knew her like the back of his hand was Eric Northman, even if Alcide wasn't too happy about that. He started to walk away again, but Grace grabbed his arm once more.  
"But can you at least tell me something you knew about me? What you thought of me?", she asked him. Alcide noticed the hidden despair in her eyes and he would have been very cruel if he didn't humor her.  
He took a lock of her hair and placed it behind her ear, she smiled and he couldn't help brushing her cheek with his thumb.  
"All I know is that you're the best vampire I've ever known", he admitted and she chuckled.  
"Was."  
"Was", Alcide echoed and nodded. He left and she couldn't help hoping he would've stayed.

•

The sun went down and the moon took its place. Grace was sitting on the kitchen waiting for Sookie, but gave up and decided to go to sleep. She climbed up the stairs and entered her room, she took off her clothes and put on one of the nightgowns Sookie had given her. She fell asleep quickly.

She woke up with blood in her hands. She looked down at her skirt and found it stained in blood. There was a girl in an emerald dress with skin as pale as the moon and eyes as empty as the night, she was dead.  
A door opened and a tall man with blond hair strolled down the stairs, he wore a grin on his face and an eerie look on his eyes.  
"Looks like dinner was served", he calmly pointed at the dead girl. Grace stared at him with fear. He noticed that and remembered how he had felt when he fed for the first time, so guilty of being so satisfied with draining a human being.  
He walked to where she was sitting and crouched before her, he took her face in his hands and wiped the blood away.  
"I killed her", she murmured. He stared deeply into her eyes.  
"There's only survival and death", he told her coldly. "Better her and not you."

Grace woke up again with a loud scream. Her breathing was rushing as she remembered all the blood on her hands and the corpse on her lap. She placed the back of her hand on her forehead and wiped away the cold sweat that streamed down her face.  
Sookie bursted through the door and turned on the light. She found Grace shaking and sweating.  
"Honey, are you alright?", Sookie asked as she sat by the bed and brushed Grace's hair out of her face.  
"I-I killed her", she stuttered in a murmur. Sookie figured she was talking about a nightmare.  
"Another bad dream, huh?", Grace nodded as a single tear strolled down her cheek. "It's okay, everything's okay now", her hand caressing Grace's back.  
"It felt so real", she whispered trembling.  
"But it wasn't", Sookie tried to calm her down. "Why don't you back to sleep, hon?"  
Sookie tucked her in and stayed by her side until she fell asleep. Grace might have thought it was a nightmare, but in fact it was a memory coming back to her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading (:


	3. Midnight Doctor's Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! This is chapter three and I hope you enjoy it! Please, please, please let me know if you like this, and also if you don't (: This is a little shorter than usual because I realized that the past ones have been kind of long, so I hope you like this one!

"I'm not sure, she's been having these _nightmares_ ", Sookie said through the phone, answering to Eric's question: _how is she?_  
"What kind of nightmares?"  
"Bad ones, she screams in her sleep but once she opens her eyes, she can't remember anything", she confessed. "She hasn't been able to sleep in four days."  
"Bring her to Fangtasia", he commanded and Sookie rolled her eyes.  
"What for?"  
"I want to see her", Eric told her. She knew that if she didn't take Grace there, he would come over and that wasn't something she was looking forward to, although the idea of driving all the way to Shreveport wasn't too tempting either. "And I want to know about these nightmares."  
"Alright", she sighed in defeat. "When should I take her there?"  
"Now."

•

Grace hopped in Sookie's car, sitting quietly on the passenger's seat. Sookie had told her that they were going to a place where people would help her remember some things of her past; which wasn't really a lie, but Sookie knew that if she told her they were going to see Eric, Grace wouldn't have gotten inside that car so willingly.

Once they arrived to Fangtasia, Grace glared at the club. She didn't really like it and she didn't want to leave the car, but there was a familiar vibe from it, like she'd been there before.  
Sookie opened her door and helped her out, leading her towards the door. The club was closed for the night, Sookie knew it was because of their visit.

A beautiful woman with blonde hair and stunning physique opened the door, she arched a flawlessly-drawn eyebrow and eyed Sookie from head to toe, while her look towards Grace was gentler.  
"I see you've given her some of _your_ clothes", she said in a smug tone as she inspected Grace's outfit; which was a peach-colored sundress with red flats, her hair was down but decorated with a thin braid that looked like a headband. "She usually has better taste."  
"Are you gonna let us in, Pam?", Sookie asked exasperated. The woman stepped aside and let them walk inside.  
Grace watched the room that surrounded her, the tables, the lights, the walls, she felt the same vibe she had had outside and she wondered if she had been there before.  
"I'll inform Eric you've arrived", announced the woman. As soon as Grace heard the name, she turned to look a Sookie, who gave her a nervous smile. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Eric, in fact, she did want to see his manly yet beautiful face, his tall figure, his deep blue eyes, but something about him gave her an uneasy feeling.  
He walked out of a room and found them standing there; a genuine smile crossed his lips as he set his gaze on her and she answered with half a smile.

Eric walked towards them and greeted Sookie with a quick nod. He turned to Grace and caressed her cheek softly, he let his hand fall to her hair, brushing the ends of it, then he dropped his hand.   
"I hear you've been having nightmares", Eric said in a low voice. Grace turned to look at Sookie, then back at Eric and nodded slowly.  
"I have, but it's not really import-"  
"It is to me", he interrupted. "I don't want you to feel wrong, in any way." His stare was strong but sweet on her, she felt a rush of blood strike her face, turning it red; he smirked at her rosy cheeks.  
He called for a woman who walked out of the same room he did with a briefcase, she was really short and she looked even shorter once she stood by Eric's side.  
"Fine, let's see what's up with you", she said and gestured for Grace to sit on a table.  
"This is Dr. Ludwig,", Eric told her, "she's going to do a checkup."  
She pulled a stethoscope out of her bag and pushed it against Grace's chest, there was clearly a beating heart in there. She placed it against her back and nodded at the sound of her breathing.  
"So, you were a vampire and now you're not?", the doctor asked but it was more like an affirmation. "Interesting.  
She grabbed a small flashlight and asked Grace to open her mouth to inspect it; then, she took a look at her neck and the thick vein that announced there was life within her. Finally, she flashed the light at the girl's eyes, staring deeply into them.  
"Huh", the tiny woman murmured. "Just as I thought."  
"What is it?", Eric asked impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"You see this quite thin, silvery veil over her eye pupils?", she flashed the light again, which caused Grace to narrow her eyes. Eric nodded. "It means she's under a spell."  
"A spell?", Sookie and Grace asked with one voice.  
"Indeed."  
"Is there something you can do?", Eric asked roughly.  
"I don't deal with spells", the doctor answered and began packing back her things.  
"You _have_ to do something", he slammed a hand on her shoulder, grasping her quite strongly.  
"There's nothing I can do", she faced him firmly, shrugging his hand off. "If you want her to be a vampire again, just turn her", the words came out of her mouth casually yet violently, which made Grace jump on her seat.  
"And about the memory?", Pam asked from behind the table Grace was sitting on.  
"Isn't there some shit we all would like to wipe from our heads?", Ludwig asked in a careless tone, "I'd consider myself lucky, if I were you", these last words directed to Grace. She left the club.

"A spell", Eric murmured. He narrowed his eyes, trying to remember if there was a witch who wanted to hurt Grace, but he was pretty sure she didn't even know a witch.  
"I didn't even know there were witches around", Pam said as she arched an eyebrow.  
Suddenly, it was all clear for Eric. The king had told him about a coven, the king had asked him to go and check on the witches, but he refused the king; the king had warned him that if he didn't do it, he would find someone who would, the king had sent Grace to that coven.  
" _Motherfucker_ ", Eric whispered with fury in his eyes, and in a second, he was gone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (:


	4. The King's Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Chapter four is here and I know it's quite short and uneventful, but I'll upload the next chapter (which is quite long) soon. Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and also to everyone who read it, I really appreciate it! Please, let me know if you like it, if you don't or if you would like me to take this towards another direction. I hope you enjoy!

Eric ran away in a flash, Grace gasped and raised both her eyebrows. Pam remained standing with her hands on her waist and a bored look in her eyes. Sookie sighed as she stared at the watch that rested on her wrist.   
"It's late, we should go", Sookie said calmly, looking at Grace. The former-vampire nodded hesitantly, almost feeling that she didn't want to leave, specially without saying goodbye to Eric.  
"Sookie", Pam called, with a neutral tone and expressionless face. Sookie set her gaze on Pam. "Don't you think _she_ should be staying here?"  
Grace frowned, for a second she thought Pam had read her thoughts. Grace stood there, expecting Sookie's answer.  
"Why should she?"   
"Because this is her _home_ ", Pam stated firmly.  
"Is it?", Grace asked, her tone almost sarcastic.   
"It is, cutie pie", she answered smugly. "And Eric is your man, so this is where you belong."  
Grace arched an eyebrow and scoffed barely audibly.  
"You will not tell me where I belong", her words were soft and low, yet firm. "I can't remember a thing, I don't know the first thing about myself, but I won't let you make a puppet out of me."  
Sookie felt like a proud mother when she heard Grace speak, she chuckled and waited for the vampire's amswer. Pam grinned and realized that deep inside her, there was still a bit of the vampire she used to be.  
"Fine", she said. "Go with Sookie, enjoy your country life."

Eric's POV  
—————

His feet reached for the ground as he descended, his hair a little messy from the flight and his hands clutched into fists.  
It wasn't long before the guards pointed their weapons at him, ordering him to stop walking.  
"Sir, you'll have to make an appointment to see the king", a young man told him, with a shaky voice. But Eric didn't stop, he kept walking towards the door.  
"Sir, stop right there", another man commanded, pointing his gun at Eric's face. The vampire grabbed the end of the weapon and tore it in half, then he took the guard's throat into his hand and squeezed tightly until his head was ripped off.   
The other guards gasped but before they could shoot him, their throats were slashed and their hearts were motionless.

Eric stood before the front door and with one kick of his feet, the door was tore down to shapeless pieces of wood.  
"Bill!", he called with the loudest sound that ever left his throat. The guards on the inside had their guns out, pointing them at him, their hands shaky and eyes almost watering at their partners's blood on the vampire's face. They were ready to pull the trigger when a voice stopped them.  
"Put the guns down", the king commanded. Eric's sharp fangs revealed.   
"You", he hissed. Bill looked confused, but also slightly amused, at his frenemy's behavior.  
"Let's talk in my office, shall we?", Bill showed Eric the way. They entered and once the door was closed, Eric grabbed his king by his throat and pushed him against the desk.  
"You sent her there", his eyes raging as he yelled at Bill.  
"Beg your pardon?", Bill's voice came out quite smug.  
"You sent Grace to that fucking coven", he elaborated, his voice deeper each second.

"Don't be so overprotective, Eric, I'm sure she can take care of herself."  
"They cast a spell on her!", Eric yelled at the king's face, his fangs completely exposed and his hands grasped him strongly.  
"What kind of spell?", Bill asked. "Did she see the witch who did it?"  
"That's what you care about, son of a bitch?!", he tightened his grasp on Bill's throat and brought him up so they would be facing each other. Bill smirked and slightly shook his head.  
"Is she alright?", he asked, but Eric wasn't sure of his genuineness.  
"Fuck you", he exclaimed and let go of Bill.  
"What kind of spell is she under?", he repeated his question.   
"Some kind of amnesia", Eric said in a murmur. "Oh, that's right, and she's not a fucking vampire anymore."  
"What?", Bill seemed concerned now. "Is she..."  
"Human? Yes."  
"If the witch had the power to do that, then it means she has power over all of us", the king said sternly.  
"Right, how do we help her?", Eric stood firmly before Bill.  
"Perhaps if the witch dies, the spell dies with her."  
" _Perhaps_?", Eric raised an eyebrow.  
"Listen, I am sorry for asking her to go there", he apologized. Eric stared at him, and he resisted the urge to break his face. "I'll make sure the witch dies, Eric."  
"No need for that", Eric said as he walked away. "I'll kill her myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading (:


	5. A Bad Moon On The Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please, let me know if you do and also if you don't. Thank you for reading and for leaving kudos, I really appreciate it!

She was walking down a street, any trace of fear had vanished, she strolled down with confidence, confidence and hunger.  
The moonlight shone above her like a spotlight as she moved quietly. Grace turned her head quickly towards a woman, her scent was different, sweet and mellow, so she figured she was a virgin. She eagerly followed her, her tongue running over her fangs. The virgin girl started walking a little faster at the sound of rushed footsteps behind her.  
"Stay in the shadows", a voice behind Grace murmured when she almost started to run towards the young woman. Someone followed behind her, not preying, more like guiding her.

She did stay in the shadows and, fortunately for her, so did the girl. They arrived to a dark alley, Grace made sure there was no one else around and decided to begin her attack.  
"Hello", she greeted with a wicked grin as she appeared in front of the girl, blocking her from walking. The dim moonlight on her face, creating shadows that made her seem like a ghost. With a click, her fangs were exposed.  
The girl gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, she took a step back.  
"Oh, don't be afraid", Grace said with a mocking tone. "It makes your blood taste bad."  
In the blink of an eye, she was holding the girl's neck with one hand and pressing her chest against herself with the other, her fangs brushed the soft skin of the young woman's neck.  
"Please, don't", she sobbed.   
"This will only hurt for a second", Grace told her and buried her fangs on her neck while the virgin girl screamed with the moonlight shining on her skin.  
•  
A loud gasp left her lips as her eyes opened widely. The mattress creaked under her body as she rose up quickly. Another memory had disguised its way into her head as a nightmare.   
That was the fifth night on a row that she had been awaken by a bad dream, she walked downstairs and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
As the water filled up the glass, she watched through the window. It was a warm night but the breeze was a bit chilly. She stared at the trees, the leaves swung with the air and fell to the ground, and the perfectly rounded moon that lighted up the night. Grace smiled at the tranquility that flooded the woods.   
The water spilled on her hand for the glass was already full, she closed the tap and placed the full glass on the sink.

Grace closed the front door behind her, as she made her way down the porch steps. She inhaled deeply, letting the fresh air fill her lungs.   
She took a couple of steps forward, watching the world around her. Almost absentmindedly, she entered the forest, and before she knew, she was deep inside it.

The woods stopped being so magical when the sounds of different animals surrounded her. Her breathing quickened at the thought of what might had been hiding there.   
Grace tried walking back to Sookie's house, but she lost the way, every path looked exactly the same. She started shivering, the cold breeze that once seemed so tempting now was starting to make her bones ache and the gray clouds above her started releasing small drops.  
A twig broke a few steps away from her, she turned around quickly and found a wolf standing behind her.  
She screamed and tried to run, but the wolf followed behind her. Grace ran quickly, turning her head back several times to see if the wolf was still there, instead of watching where she was running. She slammed herself against a tree and fell to the ground. The creature stopped in front of her. Grace grabbed a rock and tossed it towards the wolf, then another and another after that.  
"Get away from me!", she commanded as she took another stone inside her hand. Her expression changed completely when the wolf before her stood in two feet, its fur became nude skin and its figure became broader as it shifted into a man. Her mouth was wide open, just like her eyes.  
"Wait! Stop throwing rocks at me!", he said with his hands as shields against the stones. Grace recognized him, he was the man who had been at Sookie's a few days ago.  
"Wh- How-", she stuttered. He realized what had just happened and also, that he was naked.   
"Oh, right, you don't remember", Alcide said. "I am a werewolf."  
"Werewolf", she echoed with a low voice while her eyes were still wide open, unable to believe what her eyes had just witnessed. He nodded and smiled at her.   
"Why are you here alone in the middle of the night?", he asked as he scowled. "It's dangerous."  
"I was just taking a walk, but now I'm lost", she answered, standing up and keeping some distance.  
"You were taking a walk in the middle of the night?"  
"Yes, I... I couldn't sleep."  
"How come?", he took a step towards her, but she backed away, noticing he was completely naked. Alcide retreated. "Sorry, I'll just stay here."  
"I've been having strange dreams", Grace confessed. He nodded and stayed in silence for a second.  
"Tell you what, why don't you come to my place and I'll give you some of my best shit to get some sleep?", he offered with a gentle smile. Grace frowned and shook her head slightly.   
"Uhm, I don't know", she shrugged. "It's late and... I don't really know you."  
"Of course you don't", he murmured sarcastically. "Look, we're in the middle of the forest, at midnight, beneath the pouring rain, only the two of us. If I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I already would've?"  
She stood there in the rain, considering his offer. She really didn't want to go back to Sookie's to try and sleep again only to have another nightmare, so she sighed and asked:  
"Do you really have stuff to help you sleep?"  
He smiled and nodded.

•

His house was a camper, it was small but Grace figured he had what he needed. Alcide opened the door for her and let her go inside first, it was the first time she had been there.  
He took two towels and threw one at her. She caught it and wrapped it around her body.  
"I never thought I would have Grace Saint-Yves herself in my house", he joked and chuckled to himself as he dried his hair. She reciprocated the giggle but frowned at his words.  
"Why is that?"  
"Well, you know...", he said as he slipped into some old faded blue jeans.  
"I don't", she shook her head.   
"You know...", he repeated. "With _Eric_ and all."  
"He didn't want me to come here?" Grace asked naïvely, and Alcide huffed.   
"He didn't want you near me at all."  
"Why?", she asked curiously as she sat on the couch.  
"I don't know, I guess he was just jealous."  
"Of you?", one of her brows arched.   
"Yeah, I guess"  
"Why would he be-"  
"I don't know, okay?", he answered quite abruptly.   
"Sorry, I just wanted to know something about my past", she said, with a slightly annoyed tone.  
"No, I'm...", he started as he sat next to her. "I'm sorry, I was rude."  
She nodded, accepting his apology.  
"Aren't you cold?", he asked when he noticed her nightgown was soaking wet.  
"Yeah, a little", she answered, shivering.  
"I'll give you some clean clothes", Alcide stood up and grabbed one of his smaller shirts. He lent it to her.  
"Thanks."  
"Sure", he nodded. She stood up and let the towel fall to the floor. The thin white fabric sticked to every inch of her body tightly, and Alcide couldn't help but stare.  
Just before Grace reached for the end of her nightgown and pulled it over her head, she noticed he was looking at her, which made her uncomfortable.  
"Could you, please...?", she didn't have to finish her sentence, he blushed and nodded vigorously.   
"Of course, I-I'm sorry", he said before standing up and leaving.  
She pulled the nightgown over her head and put the white shirt on. When Alcide came back, he noticed that, even if it was oversized, it molded up to her curves and that it fell a few inches over her knees, exposing her beautifully shaped legs.  
"What?", she asked when she saw that he was staring, and almost drooling.  
"Nothing, it's just that... you look beautiful", he admitted. She arched an eyebrow; her hair was messy from the rain and she was wearing only an old shirt, her face was probably red from when she slammed against that tree and her eyes had dark bags under them from the lack of sleep, she highly doubted she looked beautiful.  
"Are you joking?", she asked genuinely. He laughed and sat next to her.  
"No, not at all", he leaned closer and smelled her hair. He was basically a stranger to her, she had seen him only twice since she had lost her memory, yet there was something about him that awakened something deep within her. Grace felt an electric shiver in her stomach when he flashed his brown eyes at her, his body was right next to her and she smiled at the warmth of his body. "Do you really want to know why Eric didn't want you anywhere near me?", his words were softly slipping out of his mouth.  
"I do", Grace answered, looking up to him. Alcide wrapped his free arm around her.  
"Well, it all started when-", he was saying when there was a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?", she asked him, like he knew it.  
"I don't know, it's late", he answered leaving his seat.

He walked towards the door and opened it.  
"Good evening, Herveaux", a deep voice greeted Alcide from the outside; a certain tall, blond vampire stood there with a faint grin on his face.  
"Eric", Alcide said his name with surprise in his voice.  
"Aren't you gonna invite me in?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading (:


	6. What Do You Want To Know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! This chapter is pretty long and I think a lot is going on, so I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know how you like this, also if you'd like me to take this somewhere else. Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and to that lovely person who left a wonderful comment, I appreciate it enormously!

He stood before Alcide with a wicked grin across his lips. Alcide felt a knot in his stomach at Eric's question.  
"Uh, I'm a little busy right now", he lied. Eric nodded and rolled his eyes.  
"I need you to do something."  
"Sure, tell me."  
"There are a few witches I need to... _kill_ ", he said calmly. Alcide raised his brows.  
"Yes?"  
"I can't approach them, they can sense vampires or something", Eric told him carelessly as another thing caught his attention. He caught a scent, he began sniffing and Alcide noticed this.  
"Right, first thing tomorrow I'll investigate on that. Good night, Mr. Northman", he began closing his door, but Eric slammed his hand on it, keeping it open.  
"That smell...", he murmured, still sniffing.  
"I don't know what you're talking about", Alcide stood firmly. Eric pushed the door open and took a step forward, still not entering the camper.  
"It's her", he said and locked his furious gaze on Alcide. "Why is she here?", his voice was deep and threatening, barely a murmur that announced trouble.  
Alcide stood firmly at the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Let me in!", Eric yelled and slammed his hands on the doorframe. "Let me in, _fucking dog_!"  
"That's not gonna happen", Alcide sentenced calmly.  
"Then come out here!", the vampire shouted. "Don't hide behind a fucking door, coward!"  
Alcide's eyes turned golden and he growled loudly. He extended his arms and took a step forward, leaving the camper. Eric's fangs came out abruptly with a violent hiss.  
"Stop!", Grace commanded before the fight could happen.  
"Why did you come here?", Eric asked aggressively, any trace of the mellow voice he had used with her a couple of nights before was gone.  
"I just... I-I couldn't sleep", she answered. Eric skimmed her from head to toe, he noticed she was wearing nothing but an old shirt, Alcide's old shirt. Anger flooded his body as every possible reason why she was dressed like that crossed his mind.  
"You should be with me!", Eric yelled, trying to reach for her even though she was inside the house. Alcide's eyes shone golden again.  
"You can't tell her what to do!"  
"It's alright", she said quietly. "I'll go with you."  
"What?", Alcide turned to look at her with confusion in his eyes. She breathed heavily, trying to understand why she had made such a bold promise. Eric grinned slightly. "You don't have to go with him."  
"I know, but I want to", she murmured. She was scared of Eric, but he seemed to care for her and that had caught her attention; curiosity had flooded her every emotion since the moment Sookie had pulled over at the parking lot of Fangtasia. Although the real reason why she had decided to go with him, was because she realized he would keep picking up fights and causing trouble if he didn't get what he wanted, and what he wanted was her.  
"Grace...", Alcide whispered. She gave him a reassuring smile and stepped out of his house, taking one last breath. Grace walked towards Eric and stared deeply into his eyes; he smirked at her and a shiver ran down her spine.  
Eric locked his gaze on the werewolf, his eyes giving him one last warning before leaving. He wrapped an arm around her and levitated from the ground.

•

The wind brushed her skin wildly, her hair flew over her face and it tickled her. Eric's arm was grasping her tightly, with no space between their bodies, and even with his chest against her back and his arm around her shoulders and his head above hers, she didn't feel the warmth she had felt with Alcide, when their bodies weren't even touching.  
In a couple of minutes, he descended and tightened his grasp on her when she stumbled and felt a little dizzy.  
"Oh", she whispered shyly, taking a hand to her forehead. "I didn't know you could fly."  
He chuckled.  
"You could, too", he told her. She appreciated the information but she felt a little angry for not being able to remember it herself.  
"Sounds fun", Grace murmured. Eric nodded and smiled, he gestured for her to walk inside the club.

Once inside, he realized she was still wearing that shirt and that she was cold.  
"Would you like to change into something more... comfortable?", he asked, staring at her outfit with disgust.  
"Uh, sure", she hesitated, not wanting to wear any more men clothing.  
He led her to their bedroom. It was a large room, much larger than Sookie's, with a large bed in the middle that seemed much more comfortable than the one she had been sleeping in, she wondered if that was the bed she would be spending the night in, but shook her head quickly when Eric appeared in the picture; the windows were open, revealing the night sky. The same colors from the bar decorated the inside of the room.  
Eric walked towards two doors across the room. He opened them and exposed a huge closet for her. She almost gasped. Lines and lines of clothes hung on metallic bars and rows of shoes were lined one after another.  
"Wow", she exclaimed for the second time that night. He chuckled.  
"All yours", said Eric.  
"This is mine?", Grace asked with amazement. He nodded with a smile. "Do I really need all of this?"  
Eric huffed. "I've been asking that for almost two hundred years", he told her. "The answer is always 'yes'."  
"This is ten times bigger than Sookie's", Grace admitted.  
"And Sookie's is ten times more colorful, I believe."  
"Definitely", she chuckled as she noticed that black, red and gray were the only colors that tinted the clothes. Eric walked inside and grabbed a black dress by the hanger, he showed it to Grace.  
"This one's your favorite", Eric told her with a nostalgic look on his face.  
"Really?", she grimaced, doubting his word. Eric pulled it form the hanger, then he extended his hand for her to grab it.  
"Why don't you try it on?", he smirked. She hesitated, it looked like a skin-tight dress, with pronounced cleavage and it seemed quite short, it didn't look exactly comfortable.  
"Maybe in another time", she murmured, facing the ground, almost embarrassed at the thought of herself squeezed inside that dress.  
"Of course", he replied. She walked inside the closet and took a pair of black leggings and a gray, loose, long-sleeve shirt.  
Grace held them in her hands for a couple of seconds, hoping he would realize that she wanted him to give her some privacy; but he didn't move an inch so she had to speak.  
"I think I'm gonna wear this", she said. Eric smiled.  
"Good choice."  
"I think I'm gonna put them on right now."  
"Alright", he nodded but stood still.  
"I would like a little privacy, please", she announced with a shaky voice. Eric's smirk grew wider.  
"Oh, sweetheart", he chuckled and shook his head slightly. Grace frowned in confusion. "I've already seen every single inch of your perfect body."  
She blushed at his words, but mostly at his mischievous stare.  
"Well, I wouldn't want that to happen right now, so could you please leave?", she stood firmly before him. Her eyes locked on his but dropped shortly after because of the intensity of his stare.  
Eric smiled, he took a hand to her cheek and caressed it roughly, yet romantically. He leaned closer to her and his lips almost connected to hers before she turned her face away and took a step back.  
He looked at her with nothing but nostalgia, then he gave her the privacy she had asked for.

•

He was sitting on a fancy, antique chair. His arms were resting on each side of it and his eyes were looking forward. Grace walked closer to him and his head immediately turned to her.  
"Better?", he asked when he noticed she had left the manly shirt aside and taken some of her own clothes. She nodded. "Come."  
She went to where he was sitting and he stood up, he extended his arm, gesturing for her to take his previous seat.  
Grace sat there and shrank into the chair, it was wide and comfortable, but she thought it was too big on her; Eric, however, wore it easily as an accessory.  
He chuckled at her and stood behind the chair.  
"This is your throne", he told her, running his fingers through the golden crest rail. Grace huffed.  
"What am I? A queen?", she asked sarcastically. Eric grinned and suddenly he was in front of her, with his hands on each armrest and his face mere inches away from hers.  
"My queen", Eric whispered. She wanted to turn away from him, but his face was haunting. His eyes were staring deeply into hers, like he knew every single secret she kept. She breathed heavily on his face and he felt the air land warmly on his skin.  
"Do you want to know?", he murmured seductively. "About your past?"  
"Yes", Grace whispered, still examining every inch of his face. "What can you tell me about it?"  
"Everything", Eric said and draw a smirk across his face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Not Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and also to everyone who has commented, I really appreciate it! Please, tell me if you're enjoying the story so far or if you would like me to change something!

His lips were slightly curved in a grin, there was an eerie sparkle on his eyes when she heard him pronounce that word.  
' _Everything_?', she wondered, how could he know everything about her when, ironically, she barely even knew her name?  
Grace parted her lips to speak, but was immediately interrupted by another voice.  
"Eric", his blonde partner called with a hand on her waist and her eyes almost rolling all the way to the back of her head. "She _insisted_."  
Sookie walked inside the room, she looked worried but immediately relieved once she saw her former-vampire friend. She sighed loudly and brought a hand to her chest.  
"Thank God", she muttered. "Why did you leave the house in the middle of the night?!"  
"She couldn't sleep", Eric answered with a dash of annoyance, remembering how that had been her answer when he found her with Alcide.  
"So you decided to come _here_ ", Sookie scolded.  
"Actually", there was a hint of sarcasm in Eric's voice, " _here_ wasn't even her first choice."  
The three of them stared at Grace, waiting for any word from her. But she remained quiet.  
"Just give the girl a break, she's lost her fucking memory", Pam said, letting her hand fall from her waist. Eric didn't move, but he silently agreed with her.  
"Eric", Sookie called with a much more relaxed voice. "I've been thinking... she's human now..."  
"Quite observant, Sookie", he said without even looking at her. She rolled her eyes.  
"I mean, I can read her thoughts now."  
All eyes were on her, specially Grace's, who didn't cease to get surprised by every eerie thing going on in that town.  
"I can help her remember, I've done it before", she raised her voice with excitement.  
"You can?", Grace stood up from the throne and stared at Sookie hopefully.  
Eric shook his head slowly.  
"No."  
"What?", Grace and Sookie asked with a frown drawn across their faces.  
"Eric, I can show her everyth-"  
"I said no!", he yelled.  
"And why would you have any say in this?", Grace asked.  
"Beg your pardon?", he raised an eyebrow.  
"It's _my_ memory that faded away, and it's _my_ past and _my_ life I would be remembering!", she said loudly.  
"You're not ready for that!", Eric shouted at her.  
"Why not?", she asked almost desperately. He turned away and scratched his head. "I thought you were going to tell me _everything_."  
"There are things in your past that you don't need to _see_ ", he said.  
"But I want to", Grace insisted.  
"No", he sentenced.  
"I don't need your permission", she announced. She looked at him defiantly.  
"Now is not the time to be stubborn, Grace", Eric said. "Go home, Sookie."  
"If she wants to see it, it's really her decision", Sookie gave it one last try. Eric looked at her over his shoulder and then turned his face back to Grace.  
"Go home", he repeated. "Grace will stay here."

•

"I am _not_ going to sleep in there", Grace said when Eric opened the gruesome coffin.  
"You are."  
"No", she shook her head vigorously.  
"You're not going to sleep somewhere else, I need to keep an eye on you", he told her.  
"There's a _bed_ _upstairs_ , why can't I sleep there?"  
"Because I sleep here", he tilted his head towards the coffin.  
"Why don't you sleep on the bed?", she crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Vampires are sensitive to sunlight, we have to sleep in coffins during the day", Eric told her. "You usually sleep in this coffin as well, with me."  
"Then why is there even a bed upstairs?", she asked, thinking it was an absurd acquisition. His face remained still and his eyes didn't leave the coffin as he calmly gave her the answer:  
"Because that's where we fuck."

Her eyes went wide as plates, her cheeks were burning with color and heat.  
Eric laughed at her reaction.  
She had never wondered about that one thing of their relationship, she had never even thought that Eric and her had those kind of _activities_.  
"Which one do you prefer?", he asked with a wicked grin. Grace sighed and took a step closer to the coffin, she was trying to find a way to climb inside, when two large hands grabbed her waist and put her right inside.  
It was a large coffin, with suitable pillows and cushions, not the kind you bury the dead in. It was wide and comfortable.  
Eric entered after she was already laying inside, he laid beside her and closed the top.  
She stared at the ceiling of the coffin. She tried to close her eyes and imagine she was in Sookie's bed, surrounded by that homelike atmosphere and the warm, pink blankets that covered the bed, knowing that a couple of doors away, there was someone who would brush her hair and put her a ease if a bad dream made its way into her mind. But that wasn't Sookie's bed, it was a whole different place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading (:


	8. The Bed Upstairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! Last chapter and this one are kind of connected, so I decided to divide them and post them as two different chapters, but I couldn't wait a week to upload it so here it is! I hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and commented!

Grace woke up early, Eric was still sleeping, with his hands crossed over his chest. She pushed the lid up and climbed out of the coffin, the clock on the wall said it was _6:28_.  
She went upstairs to the room she shared with Eric and saw that bed again. She took off her clothes, letting them fall to the floor as she practically threw herself to the bed and let her body sink on the soft mattress. Her legs moved from one side to another, feeling the fresh sheets on her bare skin.   
"You're up early", a male voice called from the door. Eric was leaning on the doorway, staring at Grace laying on the bed in only her lingerie. She got on her knees and moved towards the edge of the bed, she smirked at him.  
"And?", she arched an eyebrow. "Are you coming or not?"  
Eric reciprocated the smirk and walked inside the room, closing the door behind him. He stood in front of the bed, right before her, and placed his hands on her hips.  
Grace ran her hands up his chest and slid his jacket off his shoulders as she linked her lips with his. Eric slid his hand down to her butt, caressing it and playing with the fabric of her underwear. She moaned lowly against his mouth and quickly unbuttoned his dark blue shirt, in a second it was on the floor; his pants had the same fate a couple of seconds later.  
Eric grabbed her hips tightly and pushed her back to bed as he fell on top of her. She giggled and exposed her fangs, biting her lower lip seductively. He lowered his body and gave her access to his neck.   
Grace teased the sensitive skin with her tongue, then she buried her fangs in Eric's neck. He moaned as she sucked on his neck.  
Eric grabbed her thighs roughly and rolled on his side, sitting on the bed and placing her on his lap, with her legs on each side of him.  
Residues of the blood she had sucked remained on the corners of her lips, which she curved up in a smile.  
Now was Eric's turn, he held her left shoulder tightly and extracted his fangs. He didn't hesitate to bite her neck and suck on her blood desperately. Eric moaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of her blood on his tongue.  
"Eric", Grace called after a while, he was still sucking. "That's enough."  
He ignored her and kept pressing his lips on her neck. Grace started to feel weak, she tried to push him away but he held her strongly in place.  
"Eric", she said his name again, only this time was more like a murmur. "Eric!"  
He opened his eyes abruptly, he let go of her once he realized he had drunk too much of her blood.   
"I'm sorry", he whispered. He got up from the bed and took his clothes from the floor.  
"Eric, I'm fine", she said. "Come back, it's alri-"  
"No, it's not", he shook his head. "I thought I could do it, but I was wrong."  
"We can try it again, just get back here", Grace pleaded from the bed.  
"I don't want to hurt you _again_!", Eric yelled and walked out of the room.

Grace opened her eyes abruptly, her breathing accelerated and her hands sweating. It hadn't been _exactly_ a nightmare at the beginning. She turned her head around and found Eric laying beside her, he was awake, smirking.  
"What were you dreaming of?", he asked smugly. Her cheeks turned red, but she calmed down quickly, there was no way he knew what was going on inside her head.  
"N-Nothing", she answered. He kept his eyes on her for a moment, then his smirk disappeared. He opened the lid of the coffin and said:  
"Let's go."  
"W-Where are we going?"  
"Out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading (:


	9. The Past is in the Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you enjoy this chapter and have fun reading it! Please don't forget to let me know what you think! Also thank you to everyone who has left kudos and commented!

Before leaving Fangtasia behind, Eric had given Pam instructions about the handling of the bar, she had nodded and listened to his orders carefully. Now Eric and Grace were at the parking lot, which was empty but in a couple of hours would be filled with cars.

Eric took Grace's legs on one if his arms and her back in another one, carrying her in a bridal style.  
"Woah", she exclaimed when she noticed the ground was a few feet away. "What are you doing?"  
"Taking you out for a ride", he told her before his feet shot up from the ground.  
Grace held his jacket tightly, trying not to look down. The wind slapped her face roughly and she laughed at it. Eric smiled.  
Her eyes were closed most of the time, but when she opened them, she only glared up at the sky. The moon shone brightly on her face, lighting up her eyes.  
Eric landed on the thick branch of one of the tallest trees. She grasped his shoulders when she felt everything revolve around her.  
"We used to come here very often", Eric said, basically to himself, while placing her on the branch.  
Grace turned her head up and realized why, the stars were shining brightly as diamonds above their heads. The night was so calm and quiet, it filled her with a soothing feeling.  
"Ask away", he said. She frowned and tilted her head in a confused expression.  
"Huh?"  
"I said I would tell you everything, did I not?", Eric sat on the branch, right in front of her. Grace remained in silence, thinking about what was the first thing she wanted to know, but there were so many questions roaming her head that she didn't even know where to start.  
"How did we meet?", she asked at last. Eric half-smiled and looked away, a painful grimace appeared on his face but faded away instantly.  
"It was a really long time ago", he murmured.  
"When?"  
"The 1500's, in France", Eric made a pause, wondering if it was a good idea to keep talking, but she was so eager to know that he didn't want to take that away from her. "I was walking down an alley, looking for something to _eat_ , but then I smelt something else."  
"What did you smell?"  
"It was nothing like I had ever smelled before, it was so pure and sweet. I followed it instinctively, it led me to the woods, and that's where I found _you_. You were a newborn vampire, abandoned by your maker."  
"Why did they abandon me?", Grace asked, feeling somewhat sorry for herself for being left alone at such a young age.  
"I don't know."  
"What happened after you found me?", she wanted him to keep going, although far from answering her questions, the storytelling was only producing more.  
"I took you to my place, with my maker. We _fed_ you", his voice cracked when he muttered that word. Grace noticed it.  
"Fed me?"  
"Yes", he answered simply, trying to keep her from going there.  
"Did I...", she stopped talking, not wanting to pronounce the word that Eric was also trying to avoid. He nodded. Grace's eyes were watering, she blinked several times to keep the tears from falling. "What happened after that?"  
"If anything is too much for you, we can stop", he told her.  
"What happened?", she asked with a deeper voice.  
"You stayed with us", Eric continued. "As you grew up, my maker and I looked after you, we fed you and cared for you. Years, decades and centuries passed and we sticked together, always."  
"Sounds like we were a family", she murmured with half a smile.  
"We were, but then...", Eric held his words in a pause again.  
"Then what?", Grace straightened her back and stared right at Eric.  
"I think that's enough for tonight"  
"No, tell me", she insisted.  
"I said it's enough."  
"And I said it's not. Tell me!", she demanding, raising her voice. Without saying a word, Eric held her roughly in his arms and flew away from the tree.

•

The day took forever to come for Grace, Eric was dead asleep with his eyes shut and his body completely motionless. It seemed like a perfect morning to escape that place and try to find out more about her past.  
Grace pushed the lid open and checked if Eric had awaken, but he hadn't. She quietly slid out of the coffin and closed it again carefully. She tiptoed through the basement and walked slowly upstairs.  
The black front door was locked, Grace pushed it repeatedly but it remained completely locked.  
"Hey, where are you going?", a woman asked from behind the bar. Grace turned around and found a short lady with blonde hair.  
"Who are you?", she frowned.  
"Oh, right", the lady seemed to understand something Grace did not. "Eric told me about your memory issues."  
"Who are you?", Grace repeated her question.  
"I'm Ginger", her voice was high-pitched. "It's funny to introduce myself to you when you've been my boss for about 17 years."  
"Uh, why are you not sleeping?", Grace asked, assuming the woman was also a vampire.  
"Oh, I'm not a vamp", Ginger chuckled. "I'm only a fangbanger."  
"A fang-?"  
"So where were you going?", she interrupted with the same jolly tone. Grace gave no more relevance to the previous word and tried to find out if that woman could help her.  
"I-I just wanted to go out for a moment", Grace stuttered. "Do you think you could open this door for me?"  
"I don't think I should", her smile faded away and a more serious tone flooded her words.  
"But why not?"  
"Eric is my boss and I don't think he would want me to let you leave", Ginger told her sternly.  
"Am I not your boss as well?", Grace asked with a smile, remembering how a minute before Ginger had called her that.  
"Yeah, you are, but he's-"  
"Unlock that door or you're fired", she threatened the tiny woman, immediately regretting saying something so harsh. Ginger raised her eyebrows in a startled expression, but Grace kept her stern face. "And let me use the phone."  
Ginger sighed and took the phone from behind the bar, she handed it to Grace and gave her the keys to the door.  
"I liked you more when you were a vampire", she mutter under her breath and went back to sit on a table.

Grace called Sookie and asked her to pick her up at Fangtasia. Sookie hesitated, but after a lot of begging, Grace finally got her to say yes.  
The sun shone brightly on the sky, it's fiery rays warmed Grace's skin, making her glow under the light as she waited at the parking lot for Sookie to arrive in her tiny, yellow car.

•

Sookie's hands grasped Grace's wrists roughly, she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate in the memories.  
Nothing happened for a few seconds.  
"Let's try again", Sookie said. She held Grace's hands and tried to break through her thoughts. It was hard to hear anything at all. Suddenly, Sookie heard a muffled voice ringing lowly through her head.  
_'Is this really gonna work? Why did I come here? Eric's gonna be so mad...'_  
"Oh my God!", Sookie exclaimed with excitement. "I can hear your thoughts!"  
"Really?", Grace's face lit up immediately after hearing those words.  
"Yeah! I can get your memories back!", she said. Both girls squeaked in a high tone. "Okay, okay, let's do this."  
Sookie took Grace's hands inside of hers and took a deep breath while shutting her eyes. A pale light flashed from Sookie's hands and several voices ringed in both the girls' ears. Images ran from one side to another inside their heads and memories started to play inside Grace's mind.

 _There were at least four others like her. Five girls dancing gracefully through a stage, her hair was elegantly tied into a bun held together by a pink ribbon. A pale pink skirt hung from her waist, and white shoes helped her feet slide through the wooden floor. Of all five girls, she was the worst. Her raw movements didn't follow the pace of the music like the other girls' did, she occasionally forgot what to do next and once she almost even fell to the floor; her dancing partners shook their heads and rolled their eyes every time they saw her failing again._  
_The presentation was over with a round of applause that, Grace thought, was meant for all the ballerinas but her._  
_She sighed deeply and walked behind them towards the back of the stage._  
_"Horrible", a lady with long dark hair and dramatic red lips, the dancing teacher, exclaimed with an exasperated grimace. Grace felt the look of all her dance mates on the back of her head._  
_"Peut-être la prochaine fois que nous ferons mieux*", one of the girls said loudly. "Si Grace va*_  
_Grace sighed and undid her tight bun, she let her hair fall down her face smoothly and then turned back to them as she put her dark blue cloak on._  
_"On se voit demain, filles*", she said before leaving._  
_\-------------------------_  
_*'Perhaps next time we'll do better'_  
_*'If Grace leaves.'_  
_*'See you tomorrow, girls'_

 _The street was dark, the moon was the only light reflected on the pavement, so Grace had to follow the houses' walls with her fingers._  
_"Bonsoir, Mademoiselle*", a male voice called from behind the darkness. His face was covered by the black of the night but his white teeth appeared when his lips curved up in a grin. Grace blinked three times, thinking her eyes were playing a trick on her when she noticed two of his teeth being especially long and sharp. Grace turned around slowly as her eyes kept staring at the mysterious man in the night. When she turned her head around, there he was again, in front of her in a split second._  
_"Qui êtes-vous?*", she asked nervously, breathing heavily._  
_"La vie et la mort*", he answered with that wicked smile. The man finally walked out of the shadows and stood before Grace. He was handsome, or at least he seemed he was under the dim moonlight, his eyes staring deeply into hers. "N'ai pas peur.*"_  
_His cold hand grasped her neck, she tried to take it off of her but he was too strong. Grace wanted to scream, but something about him told her it was a terrible idea to do so._  
_"Vous serez tout*", he whispered before sinking his teeth into her skin._  
_\-----------_  
_*Good evening, miss."_  
_*'Who are you?'_  
_*'Life and death'_  
_*'Don't be afraid'_  
_*'You will be everything'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading (:  
> and I apologize if my French is terrible, I'm still learning (:


	10. Almost Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think! Thank you to everyone who has been reading, leaving kudos and commented, I really appreciate it (:

Sookie took her hands away from Grace's, breaking the connection and giving her a headache.  
"Why did you do that?!", Grace yelled at Sookie.  
"Grace, we've been here all day", Sookie said as she looked out the window, the sun was setting.  
"I need to see more, Sookie", she pleaded.  
"Maybe some other time, but you need to go back to Eric or he's gonna kill me", Sookie told her.  
"Please, Sook-"  
Her pleading was interrupted by a knocking on the door. They both stared at each other in silence.  
Sookie stood up up from the kitchen chair, she went towards the door and opened it.  
"Sookie", he murmured with a harsh voice.  
"Bill, what are you doing here?", she asked in a mellow tone.  
"I believe Grace is here, yes?", he ignored the previous question.  
"Yeah, she's here", Sookie answered. "Why do you ask?"  
"I need her to come with me for a moment."  
"Why?", she frowned and leaned on the doorframe as she crossed her arms.  
"I'm going to take her to the witches and they're going to break the spell", he answered sternly, with an expressionless face.  
"Are they really gonna break the spell?", Sookie asked with a hopeful tone.  
"They have to", Bill said. " Or I'll kill them all."  
Sookie's lips parted a little in a surprised expression, she couldn't help feeling a little jealous at Bill's words.  
"Wow, you must _really_ care for her", she said in a sarcastic way.  
"I owe it to her", his face softened a little as he ran his thumb down Sookie's cheek. "Besides, I don't want Eric to rip my head off now that he knows that this was sort of my fault."  
Sookie took Bill's hand in hers and pressed it closer to her cheek; she smiled and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she pecked the back of his hand and said:  
"I'll go get her."

•

"Is this _really_ gonna work?", Grace tapped her fingers on her knee as she sat on the backseat of Bill's car. Sookie rode on the passenger seat.  
Grace occasionally looked through the rearview mirror and found a pair of stranger eyes staring back at her.  
"This must work", Bill answered as their stares crossed.  
"What if it doesn't?", she asked nervously, still tapping her fingers anxiously.  
"Eric's gonna stake me", Bill giggled, but deep inside he knew it wasn't exactly a joke. "Which is why we need to _make it work_."  
"What do you mean?"  
Grace's question remained unanswered, Bill parked right in front of what looked like a naturist store. Sookie pushed the door open, but Bill placed his hand on her knee and said:  
"Stay in the car."  
"What? Why?", she asked. Bill opened the door and got out of the car, he walked towards the back door and opened it for Grace. She turned to look at Sookie.  
" _Can I trust him?_ ", she thought and Sookie heard it. Sookie nodded and smiled.  
Before leaving the car, Grace took a deep breath.

•

They entered the store, but no one seemed to notice. There were several people sitting in a circle, in the center, there was a woman. Her eyes were blank and her arms were extended, Grace almost gasped at the sight of her.  
The woman opened her eyes and as she noticed Bill and Grace, she grinned.  
"May I help you?", she asked in a hoarse voice. Grace took a step back behind Bill.  
"Break this spell", Bill commanded. The lady started laughing.  
"And why would I do that?"  
"Because you did this to her", he said.  
"When did vampires ever tried to make it up for what they did to _me_?"  
" _She_ didn't do anything to you!"

"She came here and attacked me! Attacked us!", she pointed her finger to the people around her, who were already on their feet. Grace frowned at her words.  
"Did I?", she asked.  
"Don't listen to her", Bill told her softly.  
"Leave", the lady ordered. "Leave and no harm will befall you _again_."  
"We'll leave once you break this spell, witch", he said, losing his patience. The woman laughed. Bill rushed towards her and gripped her throat in his hand, she conjured something in a language Grace didn't understand and threw him across the room. The witch walked towards him and grasped his neck inside her hand, she raised him, pinning him to the wall as she took a silver knife out of her pocket.  
Sookie bursted inside and flashed a bright light towards the witch, who let go of Bill as the light made both of them fall to the floor.

"What are you?", she had an amazed expression drawn on her face as she stood up and walked towards Sookie, who started flashing a weaker light this time. "Maybe we'll never know."  
As she pronounced those words, the witch began conjuring something and twisting her hands at Sookie's direction. Sookie shielded her face with her hands, that kept trying to emit a stronger light, and closed her eyes as she breathed heavily, she was afraid. Before the witch could launch her spell at Sookie, Grace got in the way; she jumped right in front of Sookie, preventing the spell to reach her, falling on Grace instead. She fell unconscious to the ground.  
"Grace?", Sookie noticed that her friend laid on the floor. "No, no, no, no, no."  
"What did you do to her?", Bill confronted the witch.  
"Nothing", she answered a with a surprised look on her face, yet in a smug voice. "She did this to herself."  
"What did you do to her?", he asked again, louder this time.

"She's not dead", a blonde woman answered; she was one of the people who were sitting in the circle, she was now next to a shelf, holding a conjuring book in her hands. "The spell Marnie used is only a _Gairebé morta_."  
"What the hell is that?", Bill questioned.

"It says...", the woman ran her finger down the page as she read the words in a quick but low voice, trying to look for the definition of the spell. " _'This spell causes a state of unconsciousness in which the person it has been cast upon cannot be awakened; the subject fails to respond normally to painful stimuli, light, or sound, and does not initiate voluntary actions.'_ "  
"She's in a coma?", Sookie asked desperately, holding Grace's face inside her hands.  
"I warned you to leave", Marnie told them. "This is your fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (:


	11. Once Upon a Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again (: I decided to post two chapters today because last week I didn't upload anything, so I hope you enjoy this small marathon (:

_She woke up alone inside a hole in the ground. The last thing she remembered was a pair of teeth sinking in her neck and that she had died. But how could she had died? She was alive. More than ever. Grace climbed out of the hole so easily, she heard every sound around her and she could see things she didn't know were there before. But she didn't have a pulse, her skin lacked the color humans tend to have, and she was starving for something that she had never tried before._  
She took a deep breath, but not for the need of air, but because she smelled something delicious, followed by a pumping beat.  
Grace let her nose and her ears lead her towards what she expected to be food. Her hunger didn't allow her to be patient, she started running towards the sound and smell. It stopped. Grace walked in circles, trying to hear it again but it was gone.

_"You won't find anything good in these woods", she heard someone say from behind her. When she turned to face him, she saw a man who didn't have a pumping beat within him and his smell wasn't like the one she had caught before, so she realized he wasn't the source of her cravings, but most importantly she realized he was like her. His skin was as white as snow and his creepy grin was decorated by two sharp fangs._  
  
_"Oh?", she wanted to know what he was talking about, and why he was there speaking to her, and who was he, and what were they both, and why was she so different from her own self. Grace had so many questions and she hoped that that strange man could answer at least one of them.  
"Are you hungry?", he asked as he got closer to her, she took a small step back. Grace nodded at his question. "Come with me."_

_•_

"I can't believe this happened!", Sookie exclaimed with tears streaming down her cheeks. She was sitting in the back seat of Bill's car with an unconscious Grace laying on her legs.  
"Don't worry, I'll fix this", Bill tried to calm her down.  
"Like you _fixed it_ the first time?", she yelled in a sarcastic way.  
"No, not like that", he said with his eyes on the road. They were driving back to his house, because they figured that Sookie's home would be the first place Eric would go looking for Grace.  
"He's so going to kill us now", she cried. Bill kept driving.

He pulled over once they had arrived to his house. Bill took Grace in his arms and carried her towards the door.  
He laid her on the couch and went with Sookie to his office.  
"How are we going to break _two_ spells?", she asked loudly.  
"I don't know", Bill scratched his head.  
"You don't know?", Sookie asked. "You said you would fix this!"  
"I will", he said sternly. "I just haven't figured out how yet."  
Sookie scoffed and covered her face with her hands.  
"We're dead", she murmured. "Eric Northman is going to kill us both and hang our heads in his room."  
"Sookie...", Bill whispered, trying to calm her down.  
"He's going to display our bodies at the entrance of his fucked up bar!", Sookie exclaimed as she walked around the office.  
"Sookie!", he yelled. She turned to face him. "That's not going to happen, it's all gonna be alright."  
Sookie sighed and wiped away her tears. She nodded at his words, somehow she still had a certain hope that Bill would make it all okay.  
"Now go with Grace, I have some people to call", he said. She followed his orders and left the room.

•

_"Eric told me that you already fed on the girl", the man that had opened the door the night before said as she sat on a chair in front of a round table. She eyed him more carefully this time. He wasn't quite a man, he was more like a boy, but he spoke too maturely for his age._  
_Grace nodded ashamedly. The boy chuckled darkly and held her hand, which was laying on the table._  
 _"Don't worry about that, I'll clean up later", he told her with a smile, but they both knew it wasn't really the mess what had her knees shaking._  
 _"I killed her", she whispered. The boy tightened his grasp on her hand, feeling some kind of sympathy towards her, after all she was just a baby._  
 _Before he could say a word, the other man, which Grace figured was Eric, entered the room._  
 _"Godric", he called. The boy lifted his head and faced him._  
 _"Yes, my child?", Godric smiled at Eric. Grace frowned, he couldn't be Godric's son, he looked significantly older than the boy._  
 _"We need another", Eric said without explaining further detail._  
 _"Of course", Godric nodded. "We'll leave in a couple of hours, when it gets darker."_  
 _He walked out of the room, leaving Grace and Eric alone._  
 _"Where are you going?", she asked when Eric took the seat Godric had been occupying._  
 _"Where are we going, you mean", he corrected with a faint grin. She frowned and shook her head._  
 _"I'm not going", Grace told him. Eric chuckled._  
 _"You are."_  
 _"No", she said firmly. He pulled the chair closer to the table and now his face was only a couple of inches away from hers._  
 _"I don't recall saying you had a choice", he smirked. "I'll get you some clean clothes."_

•

A knock on the door woke Sookie up. She had fallen asleep next to Grace on the couch. For a moment, she expected Grace to wake up and realize everything had been only a dream, a horrible dream, but Grace didn't wake up. She walked out of the living room and found Bill opening the door to his office. They both stared at each other, wondering who was at the other side of the door.  
Bill walked towards the door and slowly directed his hand to the doorknob. There was another knock, which made them jump.  
"Sookie, are you there?", Alcide asked from outside. Sookie sighed in relief. "I went to your house and you weren't there."  
Bill opened the door. Sookie threw herself on Alcide and hugged him tightly.  
"I'm so happy it's you", she murmured against his chest as a couple of tears made their way down her face.  
"What happened?", he asked as he ran his hand down her hair. "Who were you expecting?"  
"Who do you think?", Bill said sarcastically.  
"Northman", he nodded. "What happened?"  
"It's Grace, she...", Sookie was still shaking nervously.  
"What happened to Grace?", Alcide walked inside the house.  
"Sh-she's...", she stuttered.  
"She's what?", Alcide asked desperately.  
"In a comma", Bill answered.

•

_"It's important for you to learn this", Godric told her as he led the way down the forest. "You're not always gonna have the food handed out to you."_  
_The night was dark, the pale moon was covered by grey clouds and the stars were hidden behind the tall trees._  
 _"Godric", Eric called him. They turned to looked at him as he pointed to a direction. As they walked closer, they heard giggles and breathing, but the loudest sound was their beating hearts._  
 _They noticed two people, a girl and a boy, laying on the ground. The girl's pink dress was slightly dirty and the boy on top of her left small kisses on her neck._  
 _"There are multiple ways to do this", Godric whispered. "You just have to find your own."_  
 _He nodded at Eric, who leaned closer to Grace and murmured:_  
 _"Observe."_  
 _He walked towards the couple and stood before them. The girl noticed him and tapped on the boy's shoulder to tell him they had company._  
 _"Bonsoir", Eric grinned and exposed his fangs._  
 _"Oh, seigneur!", the girl exclaimed._  
 _"Allez-vous en!", the boy yelled, which only made Eric laugh. He rushed towards him and smelled his neck deeply._  
 _Eric turned his face towards Godric and Grace. "Oh, this one's definitely a virgin."_  
 _He threw the boy to the ground and Godric grabbed him by the neck._

_"And you...", Eric pulled the girl from the ground and smelled her. "You're not."  
"She will suffice for tonight, Eric", Godric told him. Eric nodded and pushed her head to the side, exposing her neck. He bit her neck fiercely as he covered her mouth with his large hand so her screams wouldn't be heard._

_Grace stood behind a tree as she watched the girl's blood stream down her pink dress. She turned around but still saw the boy crying at his girlfriend's death. She closed her eyes but still heard her struggling against Eric's grasp as she died._

_"Have a sip", Eric told Grace as he threw the girl at her feet. He had almost drained her dry, but there was still some blood in her. "She won't fight, she's almost dead."_  
_Grace shook her head vigorously and took a couple of steps back._  
 _"Just a little bit", Godric said softly, but she kept shaking her head. Grace started walking away faster with each step until she was already running._  
 _Eric was about to go chasing after her, but Godric held a hand in the air to stop him._  
 _"Let her go", he ordered. "She'll come back."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (:


	12. Vampire dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has left kudos!

Eric's POV

_\-----------_

_Eric and Godric sat around the round table at the kitchen of their house. The sun from the new day was setting and there was still no sign of her._  
_"I was wrong", Godric muttered. "She won't come back."_  
_"It's not your fault", Eric said. "She's a baby vampire, they do stupid things."_  
_"I forced her to see what we do, and she wasn't ready to see that", he scoffed. "Who's ever ready to see that?"_  
_"She'll be fine", Eric said confidently._  
_"You don't know that", Godric reprimanded. "She's been out during the day, what if she didn't bury herself or found a dark place?"_  
_"What if she did?"_  
_"She's a baby, you said it yourself."_  
_"But she's different", Eric confessed. Godric frowned and stared at his child._  
_"Why do you say that?"_  
_"I didn't just find her wandering alone, as I told you", he admitted to his maker. "I was... drawn to her."_  
_"Go on."_  
_"I was hunting, following a normal scent until I caught another", he recalled. "It was like sunlight and the ocean. I followed it, so eagerly, and I found her."_  
_Before Godric would ask anything else, there was a knock on the door._  
_Eric opened the door and found her standing there, with her clothes all dirty, fresh blood dripping from her chin and a terrified look on her eyes._  
_"May I come in?"_

•

 _"Godric, what is it?", Grace asked as her hands shook. Godric scratched his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose._  
_"Listen, no one can know about this, alright?", he said, without answering her question._  
_"Don't you think Eric already kn-"_  
_"Not even Eric can know about this, Grace", Godric stated sternly. She nodded hesitantly and looked at him with sad eyes. Eric frowned as he overheard the conversation from behind a wall._  
_"I'm scared", Grace murmured. Eric's maker took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her, leaving a kiss on her forehead._  
_"Don't be", he whispered._

_•_

_"Go back home, I have some things to deal with", Godric ordered as the three of them landed after a flying lesson._  
_"What kind of things?", Eric asked. Godric smiled and slightly shook his head._  
_"Private matters, my child", he answered as he exchanged a look with Grace. "I'll see you both later."_  
_Eric and Grace went back to the house they shared with Godric. It was early in the night when Eric decided he was hungry and went to the kitchen._  
_"What are you drinking?", he asked when he saw Grace lick the remaining blood inside a jar._  
_"I don't know, but it tastes like a fat man who didn't eat many vegetables", she grimaced and Eric laughed._  
_"What else is there?", he pointed his finger at the cupboard where they kept the jars with blood. Grace took a look at each one of the jars and noticed they were all empty, the only blood left was the one staining the walls of the jar._  
_"Nothing", she answered. He raised his eyebrows and walked towards her._  
_"Nothing?", Eric murmured once he was standing only a step away from her. She shook her head, her eyes never leaving his lips. Eric leaned over and wiped some of the blood left on the corners of her lips, he took his finger to his mouth and licked the blood seductively. Grace bit he lower lip._  
_He leaned closer and spotted some more blood leftovers, but this time he decided to use his lips. Eric placed his hand in the back of her head and slowly pulled her closer to him as he kissed her._  
_Grace kept her hands on the countertop but reciprocated the kiss. He used his other hand on her hip to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. She took one hand from the counter and placed it against his chest. Eric touched her body passionately, yet he wanted more, something about her made him want more. He took his lips away from hers and started to kiss her neck. Grace moaned, and her fangs came out; she gasped and covered her mouth._  
_"It's okay", he chuckled. Eric's fangs also appeared as he smirked and took his wrist to his mouth. "I know what you want."_  
_Grace let his blood slowly fill her mouth. He moaned deeply. She savored it, ran her tongue seductively around the wounds on his wrist._  
_Eric continued kissing her, exploring her mouth with his tongue and running his hands down her body. Grace tangled her fingers in his hair, curling up thin blond locks._  
_She pushed her hair to the side, exposing her neck; he swallowed hard, smelling her blood. Eric eagerly grasped her neck with one hand and licked one side of it, Grace whimpered and bit her lip as he pierced her skin with his teeth._  
_He kept sucking her blood with big gulps, tasting it sweetly in his mouth._  
_"Eric", she called him, trying to tell him he had drunk enough. He growled against her skin and held her tightly. "Eric, it's enough."_  
_Eric couldn't hear her voice, he was drinking her blood so desperately, feeling how it slipped down his throat like fine wine._  
_"Eric, please", Grace grabbed his arm tightly. "Please, I'm..."_  
_She started to feel dizzy, the whole room rotated around her and she could barely feel her feet._  
_"Eric, I can't...", she whispered as her body was weakening. Grace let go of his arm and her legs finally gave in. Her eyelids fell shut and she lost consciousness. At last, Eric opened his eyes and took his mouth away from her neck; he found her lying unconscious in his arms._  
_"Grace?", he called her name but her eyes remained closed. He shook her shoulders but she didn't wake up. "Grace, come on."_  
_Eric carried her and took her to the couch, where he tried to wake her up._  
_"Grace, please", he shook her arms once more, but there was no answer. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tried to figure what to do. "Godric, where are you?"_  
_He paced back and forth, part of him trying to think of what to do and the other part hoping for Godric to show up and fix everything as he usually did._

 _Eric stared through the window, waiting for his maker to arrive. The night was dark, so he could see his reflection in the glass. His mouth, his chin and his shirt, they were all drenched in blood, he wiped it from his face and stared at it for a moment. He shook his head and resisted the urge to taste it again._  
_"Godric", Eric exclaimed when he saw his maker land. He walked out of the house and went to him. "Godric!"_  
_"What is it, my child?", he sensed Eric's despair._  
_"Grace."_  
_Godric noticed the blood on his shirt and his hand, he rushed towards the house and found her laying on the couch._  
_"What happened?", he asked as he kneeled beside her._  
_"I... I-I drank her blood", Eric stuttered with a shaking voice; he could feel Godric's heavy look on him._  
_"All of it?", his tone was violent and enraged._  
_"M-Most of it, I think", Eric answered. "Is she dead?"_  
_Godric didn't answer, instead he extracted his fangs and bit his wrist; he let the drops of blood fall inside Grace's mouth._  
_"Is she gonna be alright?", Eric asked._  
_"I don't know", Godric answered dryly._

•

Eric opened his eyes abruptly and noticed a single blood tear on his cheek, he wiped it away quickly. He noticed Grace wasn't beside him and opened his coffin quickly.

"Good evening, Sleeping Beauty", Pam joked when she saw Eric walking out of the basement. He lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "You slept two days in a row."  
"What?", he frowned. "Where's Grace?"  
Pam remained in silence and turned her face to the ground.  
"Where is she?", he repeated his question.  
"I don't know", she answered.  
"How can you not know?", Eric was evidently angry. "Where were you the whole time?"  
"Well, I thought she was with you!", Pam also raised her voice. "But last night..."  
"What?"  
"Ginger told me that Grace left", she confessed with her stare on the ground. Eric yelled and punched the wall, he walked out of the bar with angry steps.

•

"Let me see her", Eric ordered once Sookie opened the door to her house.  
"Huh?", she frowned, pretending to be clueless.  
"I know she's here", he said firmly. "Let me see her."  
"She's not here, Eric", Sookie told him.  
"I can feel her", he admitted behind gnashing teeth.  
"The fact that she's no longer a vampire must have thrown your GPS off", Alcide said with a grin from behind Sookie. Eric laughed bitterly and his fangs popped out in a menacing click.  
"So you're both saying she's not here?"  
"That's exactly what we're saying", Sookie stood firmly before Eric.  
"Don't lie to me, Stackhouse", Eric warned her with his fangs still poking out of his lips.  
"I'm not lying, Northman", she told him defiantly, spitting his surname like it was poison.  
"Have a good night, then", Eric said hoarsely as he started to walk away, keeping his eyes on them as he did.


	13. We're not monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the next chapter, everything in this are Grace's dreams, remember she's in a coma. I know this can get a little confusing, so if you have any question, please feel free to ask me! Thank you for reading (:

_"Godric", Grace poked her head from behind the door as Godric sat on the couch reading a book. He turned around when he heard her voice and smiled._  
_"Come, my child", he said._  
_"Godric, I need to tell you something", she admitted with a shaking voice and fear in her eyes. The older vampire scowled, and gestured for her to take a seat next to him._  
_"Tell me, Grace", Godric ordered softly._  
_"The night I ran away after we went out hunting...", she made a small pause. It had been weeks since that night, perhaps even months. "I was out there during the day."_  
_"Did you get hurt?", he asked as he examined her._  
_"No", she answered simply. Godric seemed confused._  
_"Did you bury yourself in the ground? Or found a place to stay?"_  
_"No", Grace shook her head. He faced the ground, thinking what had happened. Of course there were ways a vampire could walk freely under the sunlight, but he wasn't sure Grace knew them, specially being a young vampire when that event happened._  
_But then he remembered how she had showed up at their door with blood dripping down her chin, so he realized she must have drunk some fairy blood._  
_"It must have been something you ate, my child", he tried to fake a smile to calm her down. "Don't worry."_

_•_

_She opened one of her eyes but closed it again, the light in the room almost burned her retina. She tried opening her eyes again, until they were slowly adjusting to the light. Grace was in a casket, the lid was open but it didn't make her feel less like a corpse. She turned her head and found Eric sitting on a chair next to her coffin._  
_"You finally woke up", Eric said in a joyful tone, yet there was a sad taste to it._  
_"Finally?", she asked with a low voice, she hadn't recovered her strength yet. "How long have I been sleeping?"_  
_"Three weeks", he answered. She had a look on her face that told him she couldn't believe it._  
_"That's a long time", Grace chuckled. Eric nodded and slightly laughed as well._  
_"Listen, Grace-"_  
_"Don't", she stopped him. "Let's just forget about that, alright?"_  
_"But-"_  
_"Please", she smiled at him. They stayed in silence for a while until Eric decided to dig in deeper._  
_"Can I ask you something?"_  
_"Sure", Grace said._  
_"What is it that Godric doesn't want you to tell me?", Eric asked keeping his eyes on her. Grace frowned._  
_"What do you mean?"_  
_"I heard you and Godric talking about something, he told you that not even I could know about it", he elaborated._  
_"It's nothing", she shook her head._  
_"Grace", Eric took her hand inside his. "I know that after what happened it's hard for you to believe this, but you can trust me."_  
_"We should let her recover her strength, Eric", Godric announced his presence from the doorway. Eric kept his eyes locked on Grace's before he turned around to face his maker, then he nodded._  
_Before walking out of the room, Eric left a kiss on Grace's forehead._  
_"I'm glad you're awake", Godric told her from the doorway and smiled at her. She smiled back before he left the room._

_•_

_"This is gonna be our new home", Godric said as he opened the house's front door. They had moved to Dallas a couple of months after the accident, once Grace had recovered._  
_"It's beautiful", Grace said as they walked inside. Eric carried the bags and placed them at the front porch._  
_"You're beautiful", Eric told her and sent a smirk at her direction. If she were able to, she would have blushed, instead she only smiled. Godric looked at them with concern, he knew Eric was falling in love with her and that she liked the compliments and cheeky smiles; but every time he looked at Eric, he saw Grace's unconscious body again, he remembered those desperate weeks waiting for her to wake up._  
_As Grace was heading for the stairs, Godric rushed towards her and held her hand._  
_"Let me help you", he said as she frowned at him. Eric resisted the urge to roll his eyes._  
_"I'm okay now, I can go up the stairs by myself", Grace let him know, gently pulling her hand away from him. Godric nodded and backed off._  
_"If you need anything, just call for me", he told her sternly. Eric was walking towards the stairs when Godric placed a firm hand on his chest, keeping him from moving any further._  
_"I need help with carrying the bags inside", Godric's voice was deep and stern, the younger vampire could only nod at him._

_•_

_The moon took the sun's place high in the sky and vampires crawled out of their coffins. Godric walked out of the basement and found Grace sitting on the couch, reading a book._  
_"Did you sleep?", he asked._  
_"Uh huh", she answered without taking her eyes away from her book._  
_"Good, we're going out", he told her, his words made her frown._  
_"Out?"_  
_"We're hunting tonight", Godric said and extracted his fangs._  
_Eric met them at the front porch, adjusting his jacket. Grace smiled when their stares met, he returned the gesture._  
_"We'll take different directions this time, let's see who finds the best prey", Godric interrupted their moment on purpose, his fangs glistening as he spoke._  
_"Eric, you'll go to the crossroads, I'll go downtown", he ordered. "And, Grace, you'll go into the woods."_  
_They both nodded at Godric's commands and went to their destination._  
_Grace was walking down the forest, forcing her ears to catch even the slightest sound from a human being, but there was nothing. She watched the stars above the trees, they were shining so brightly that their very light enchanted her eyes. Suddenly, something else caught her attention, there was a full moon that night. It was the first night that Godric had let her go out on her own on a full moon, so she promised herself she would make him proud._  
_Grace kept walking through the night until she sniffed something in the air. She almost grimaced, the smell was nowhere near as sweet as the scent of human blood. Nevertheless, she found herself enveloped by curiosity and she followed the scent._  
_The sound of a pumping heart was music to her ears, it was even louder than usual, it ringed in her ears fiercely as she made her way amongst the trees._

_"What's that smell? She's definitely not human", Grace heard a voice, it wasn't in her ears, it was ringing inside her head. It was distant and somewhat muffled. She frowned and looked around, searching for the source of the noise._

_"Looking for something, vampire?", an disembodied voice asked from behind her. She turned around and found a boy, he couldn't be older than sixteen years old._  
_"Excuse me?", Grace lifted an eyebrow in a mocking expression, the boy seemed young and somewhat weak compared to a nearly 500 year-old vampire._  
_"Who are you?", he crept closer to her with firm steps. The vampire grinned._  
_"I'm Grace", her voice was calm. "Who are you?"_

_"Grace... that actually fits her well", that voice resounded in her skull again. She was confused, the low voice seemed to belong to the boy but how could that be?_

_"I asked who are you, not your name, vamp", he said, which only made Grace chuckle._  
_"I'm a vampire."_  
_"I already know that, vamp", the boy looked at her intently, trying to keep his voice from quivering for it was the first time he had been face to face with one of her kind._  
_"Then what do you want to know?", she asked in a playful tone._  
_"What are you doing here?", he inspected her features._  
_"Hunting."_

_"Hunting?", that little voice again. The answer startled the boy, he wondered how she did that. His father told him to stay away from vampires until he was trained and strong enough to fight them, so what he knew about them was very little._

_"H-How are you gonna do that?", his expression changed slightly, he was curious about her. Grace laughed._  
_"You're a werewolf", the boy frowned. "What can I tell you about hunting?"_  
_"Isn't it different for vampires?", he tilted his head in confusion._  
_"A little", she nodded. "We don't chase our prey, that only makes them afraid and that makes their blood taste bad. We simply lure and glamour them."_

_The werewolf listened carefully, taking in every detail about her kind. She chuckled when she noticed his pensive expression._  
_"Are you glamouring me right now?", he asked with concern, which only made the vampire before him bark out a laugh. But his question was genuine, he did think he was being glamoured for he was enchanted with her._

_"She's so beautiful...", she heard in her head. "But dad said they hide their true selves behind pretty masks."_

_"We can only glamour humans, kid", she answered with a hint of laughter lingering in her lips._  
_"I'm not a kid", he stood firmly, ignoring the discreet blush on his cheeks._  
_"Oh, sorry", she mean it, remembering how harsh it was being underestimated for being young. "What's your name?"_  
_"Alcide", he answered with a Southern drawl._  
_"Alright, Alcide", Grace started to walk away. "It's been lovely talking to you but I need to go hunting."_  
_"You mean you're gonna kill someone tonight?", she could feel the judgmental stare falling on her._  
_"No", she muttered and resumed her path._  
_"Then how is it hunting?", Alcide asked and walked behind her, keeping up to her speed._  
_"We can't drink the blood of a dead person", she answered without turning to look at him. "We hunt someone down and keep them alive to feed on them."_  
_"And when they die?", he questioned curiously._  
_"We get someone else", Grace was getting tired of answering all those questions about vampires, but the company was sort of nice._  
_"That's terrible, my dad was right, you're monsters", he said harshly. Grace stopped abruptly and turned around, she grabbed Alcide's throat and pushed him against the nearest tree._

_"Oh, shit. I pissed her off. She's gonna drink my blood. Fuck!", that voice resounded in the walls of her skull again._

_"I **am** pissed, kid. We're not monsters. We didn't choose this, I didn't choose this, but it is what it is, so don't you dare judge me", she said with raging anger in her face. Her fangs had slipped out of her lips as she spoke, making Alcide shiver in fear and amazement._  
_"I'm sorry", he whispered and Grace finally let go of him. Without saying a word, she kept walking. Alcide followed her._  
_"Who are you gonna hunt?", he asked, which made her roll her eyes._  
_"I don't know", she answered dryly, and it wasn't exactly a lie._  
_"Can I watch?"_  
_"What? Why would you want to watch?", she frowned._  
_"Because I've never seen a vampire hunting", Grace sighed and kept walking without giving him an answer. "Please."_  
_They reached the end of the woods and arrived to a deserted road. Apparently, there weren't many human beings roaming the woods at night._  
_"Looks like you found your prey", Eric's voice said as he appeared in the crossroad. Alcide took a step back, he felt more frightened at Eric's very appearance than he had been under Grace's grasp when she pushed him against a tree._  
_"He's not my prey", she said. Eric appeared in front of the boy, making him jump. Eric laughed as he looked down at Alcide._  
_"Why not? He seems good enough to me", he muttered and his fangs popped out._  
_"Eric", she called and he took his eyes off of the boy. "Let him be."_  
_"As you wish, Grace", he said and retracted his fangs, returning his gaze to Alcide. "He smells like a **fucking dog** anyway."_  
_Alcide grunted and flashed his sharp teeth, Eric only barked out a laugh._  
_"My, my. You **are** a fucking dog", he sneered._  
_"Eric", she said again. "We should get back to hunting."_  
_"Right, let's go", he agreed and headed back to the road. Grace placed a hand on Alcide's shoulder and shot him a soft smile._  
_"I hope I'll see you soon, Alcide", she said gently and walked towards Eric. Alcide nodded back at her and watched them leave. Eric couldn't help but feel a stung on his stomach, a small glint of jealousy, but why would he feel that way? That was just a kid, and he was a werewolf, he didn't stand a chance with Grace Saint-Yves, a 500 year-old vampire. Well, that's the moment Eric realized he should always to trust his gut._


	14. Let’s kill that witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for reading and leaving kudos! Please let me know what you think!

Sookie shut the door right after Eric left and the breath she had been holding escaped her lips. She turned around and found Alcide looking down at her. 

“How long will it take him to realize there’s something wrong?”, she asked him with fear in her voice. The werewolf rubbed his forehead with two fingers and told her:

“Not long, and he’s gonna be angry as fuck when he finds out.”

Sookie closed her eyes for a second, trying to hide from him the evident despair that flooded her gaze.

“I’ll go check on her”, she walked towards the basement where they kept Grace.

Alcide followed her and both of them climbed down the metallic ladder. They found her lying on the bed, in the exact same position as they had left her two hours ago.

“We can’t do this on our own, can we?”, Sookie asked as she watched Grace. Alcide scowled and turned his face to her.

“What are you suggesting?”

“I think I know someone who could help us”, she said. “I’m gonna call him right now.”

Sookie went up the ladder and Alcide heard her footsteps on the ceiling. He sat on the bed, next to Grace, and looked at her. It seemed like she was dead, although, she looked more alive than she had ever looked since he met her. Her chest rose and fell softly and her nose fluttered every time she drew breath, it was lovely to him to see her breathing. He remembered the first time he met her, he had been enchanted with her and she hadn’t aged a day since then. Alcide ran a finger down her warm cheek and felt how soft her skin was, he caressed her pink lips with his thumb and it took everything in him not to place a kiss on them. She was finally next to him, no Eric, no Godric, not anyone who wanted to keep her away from him, just her. Thankfully, Sookie entered the room again and woke Alcide from the ocean of thoughts he had immersed himself into. 

“He won’t come here”, she sighed. 

“Why not?”, Alcide frowned, how could anyone refuse to help someone who was under a horrible spell?

“He still holds some grudges or something”, Sookie shrugged. “But we can take her to his place.”

“I thought he held some grudges”, Alcide raised an eyebrow. 

“Do you want to help her or not?!”, she snapped. He nodded and took Grace in his arms, picking her up from the mattress.

 

Alcide got in the backseat of Sookie’s car, placing Grace on his lap as Sookie drove. When they arrived to the house they were looking for, Sookie knocked on the door thrice.

A tall man wearing long, shiny earrings and glittering clothing opened the door and grunted in frustration when he saw the three people at his doorstep.

“Ugh, Sookie!”

“Listen, I know what you said but she really needs help”, she pleaded and gestured towards an unconscious Grace.

“Do you know what her fucking boyfriend did to me?”, Alcide could tell there were definitely hard feelings between them.

“Look, man, I know Eric Northman is a piece of shit, but she’s not, and she needs your help”, Alcide almost begged. 

“Who this, hooker?”, he took his eyes away from Alcide and set them on Sookie as he asked his question, pointing at the werewolf.

“He’s Alcide”, Sookie answered quickly. “Just let us in, Lafayette!”

He sighed and stepped aside so they could enter the house. Alcide placed Grace on the couch.

“I ain’t gonna heal her, she got that one comin’ ”, he said harshly.

“Did she torture you?”, Sookie asked defiantly. Lafayette shook his head. “Did she shoot you?”

Lafayette rolled his eyes and shook his head once again. “Was she even the one who kidnapped you?”

“No, Sookie, but she still didn’t do shit when Eric fucking ruined me”, Lafayette stared down at her. “She’s under a spell anyway, I ain’t no witch to break it.”

“Do you have any books or anything?”, Alcide asked him.

“No”, he said. “But I know who does.”

Lafayette disappeared into another room. He came back a couple of minutes later and sat on the couch that Grace wasn’t occupying.

“She’ll be here in a minute”, he told them as he stared at the former vampire.

“Who?”, Sookie asked. 

“Holly.”

 

It took the woman about an hour to arrive, Lafayette opened the door when she knocked and she rushed inside. 

“The spell can’t be broken”, was the very first thing she said as she entered the house. 

“What?”, Sookie raised her voice. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. No… Maybe”, she grimaced as she tried to find the right answers. 

“Oh, good, she’s gonna help us”, Alcide turned to Sookie with an annoyed look on his face. 

“Hey, I didn’t cast this spell upon her!”, Holly confronted Alcide. 

“Stop it”, Sookie got off the couch and walked towards the witch. “Holly, please, if there is anything you can do to help her, do it.”

Holly’s face softened at Sookies plea, she nodded and sat on the armrest of the couch where Grace was laying. 

“It doesn’t say it here, but… this kind of spells disappear when the witch who conjured them… _dies_ ”, she told them. Sookie’s eyes lit up with faith and she looked at everyone in the room. 

“Then let’s just kill her!”, she suggested, but no one else seemed to share her enthusiasm. 

“We can’t just _kill_ Marnie, Sookie”, Holly muttered with a stern look. “Something’s happening with her, she’s been like… possessed by an ancient spirit.”

“What?”, Alcide scoffed.

“Hey, if you’re not going to believe anything I say, why did you even ask me to come?”, Holly questioned Alcide. 

“I didn’t ask you to come, but you’re our only choice”, he said calmly.

“Enough! We’ll kill the witch and Grace will be fine”, Sookie said firmly. 

“Kill Marnie? Bitch, have you seen what that hooker has done?”, Lafayette told Sookie. “Ain’t no way to sneak up on that bitch.”

“But-“, Sookie was about to say but was interrupted by Lafayette.

“And since when are you best fucking friends with this vamp?”, he pointed at Grace. “You’re willing to risk your life for her, girlfriend.”

“I _am_ risking my life right now, Lafayette!”, Sookie yelled at him. “We did this to her, Eric is going to  kill us!”

“He knows you’re here?”, he questioned with fear in his eyes. There was a silence in the room, which forced Lafayette to repeat his question. “He knows you’re here?”

Sookie shifted nervously and scratched her head as she looked away. Lafayette stepped closer to her. 

“Sookie, does Eric Northman knows you’re here?”, he asked louder this time. 

“Of course I do”, another voice answered from the open window as a cold breeze ran through the room. Lafayette jumped in surprise and almost fell to the floor when he saw Eric standing right outside his house. “So what’s this little party about?”

Sookie held her breath again, her hands were shaking as she heard his voice. 

“Why are you here, vampire?”, Holly seemed to be the bravest one of them all, she spoke loudly and clearly. Eric chuckled. 

“I am here, _witch_ , because I tracked _her_ ”, his eyes immediately fell to Grace, who was laying on the  couch. “I knew you were lying to me.”

His voice was strident and his words were sharp, he leaned his arm on the frame and ran his finger down it, a part of him was already inside the house. 

“I could’ve just attacked you on your way here, but I wanted to know where you were taking her”, Eric said. “It was fucking hilarious when I saw you parking here, really. So now, all I want to know, is **_what the fuck_** did you do to her?”

“She’s under a spell”, Holly answered again. 

“Did you do this to her, _witch_?”, Eric looked daggers at her. 

“First of all, I am a _Wiccan_ ”, she said firmly. “And no, I didn’t conjure this spell.”

“The same witch did it”, Lafayette told Eric with a wobbly voice. “I was there both times.”

“She was supposed to be with me in my coffin, how did the witch get to her?”, he questioned with anger. Sookie moved anxiously and fiddled with her hands. 

“She went to my house one morning”, she muttered. “So I could show her her past.”

That last part she said in a whisper, but Eric heard her perfectly. His fangs immediately appeared as he growled at her. 

“ _I said no_ , and you fucking did it anyway!”, he yelled. Alcide moved in front of her firmly and flashed his golden eyes at Eric. 

“I know, I’m sorry! But we’re trying to help her, we don’t know what to do! We’re so sorry!”, tears started to well up in Sookie’s eyes as she desperately apologized. 

“Is she dead?”, Eric asked violently. Sookie shook her head. “Lafayette, let me in.”

“No fucking way”, he said. Eric turned his head abruptly to face him and curled the corners of his lips so he could see his fangs. 

“No?”, his voice was menacing. 

“Just let him in”, Sookie murmured. Lafayette lowered his head so Eric wouldn’t try to glamour him. 

“What? If he lets him in, he’s going to kill us all and take her”, Alcide told Sookie. 

“If we don’t let him in”, Sookie said with an annoyed look on her face. “He’s gonna get angrier and kill us once we leave this house.”

“We can leave in the day and come back before sunset”, Lafayette suggested, but Sookie shook her head in disapproval. 

“So you’re gonna hide from him for the rest of your life.”

“Bitch, what the fuck do you want me to do?”, he raised his voice. 

“Let him in”, she uttered sternly. Lafayette sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he pressed his lips together. 

“Get the fuck inside already”, he said and Eric entered through the window quickly. Everyone backed away when they saw him inside. 

Eric stood before the couch as he watched Grace.

Her eyelids were fluttering and her forefinger was tapping softly on her stomach, which told him that she was dreaming. He wanted to smile at how innocent she looked, but he hated the fact that she was human and that she was unconscious. Watching her lying on that couch, with one of her arms hanging from it and the other resting on her stomach, reminded him of that night when he had drunk her blood and she fell unconscious. Suddenly, he could see all the crimson blood on her shirt and his hands, the two blooming wounds on her neck and her pale body looking like a corpse. 

“What are we gonna do?”, Sookie asked shyly. Eric turned his head to face her. 

“We can just kill the witch, right?”, he said gruffly. 

“We can’t do that, okay? It’s a fucking stupid idea!”, Lafayette told them. Eric appeared in front of him and he backed away immediately, slamming his back against the wall and sliding down it. 

“We’re going to kill that witch and send her back to the hell where she crawled out of, do you understand?”, he murmured as he crouched to face Lafayette, who only nodded. 

“I’m in”, Holly said and took a step forward. 

“Really?”, Sookie seemed surprised but excited. 

“Yeah, Marnie is possessed, she would’ve never hurt anyone, we need to take that demon out of her”, she told them. “Oh, Lafayette, we might need your boyfriend’s help, why don’t you ask him to come with us?”

Lafayette was still trembling on the floor, he shook his head and raised his gaze to look at Holly. 

“H-He’s in Mexico, visiting his grandpa or something”, he stuttered, Eric was still right before him. 

“Then we’ll have to do it on our own”, Eric said and a smirk spread across his lips.

“Alcide, are you co-“

Sookie was interrupted by Eric, he stood up quickly and flashed his fangs at the werewolf. 

“He’s not coming with us.”

“Eric, he can help”, Sookie said.

“I don’t want his help”, he uttered through gritted fangs. Alcide chuckled bitterly and through his hand in the air. 

“Whatever, just let me know if you need anything”, he said and turned back to look at Grace, after a second of staring at her, he walked out of the house. 

“Let’s go kill that witch”, Sookie clapped her hands and shifted her eyes between everyone in the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading (:


	15. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! So in this chapter there's a time jump to the past, to the conversation Eric overheard about something that Godric told her not to tell Eric. Also, there's some smut in this. Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and for everyone who commented! I'm so glad you're enjoying this! <3

_It was late when they arrived home. None of them had caught someone to feed on, so they decided to go back home empty handed._

_Godric had caught someone, though, and he welcomed them with two glasses filled with that sweet crimson liquid they craved for._

_He told them to go to the dining table, even if there was no need to sit down while they fed, he always insisted in being together for dinner, he really thought of them as family._

_“So, how did the hunt go?”, Godric asked as he took a sip of blood._

_“Grace made a new friend”, Eric said with a glint of anger in his voice._

_“Really?”, Godric raised his eyebrows._

_“And he’s a werewolf.”_

_“Grace?”, Godric called her name. She had pretended to be so focused on the blood on her glass after Eric brought that topic to the table._

_“Uh, well, he’s not exactly my friend”, she said nervously and twirled the blood on the glass._

_“Yeah, I’m sure he wants to be more than that”, Eric mocked._

_“Where did you meet him?”, Godric asked._

_“At the woods”, she answered._

_“How old is he?”_

_“I don’t know, he looks around sixteen.”_

_“You’re five hundred, Grace”_

_“That horny dog doesn’t know that”, Eric said. “To him, she’s just a pretty nineteen year-old girl.”_

_“He knows I’m a vampire, I’m sure he knows I’m not nineteen anymore.”_

_“What the fuck does he know? He just saw you once in the woods and you think he knows everything about you?”, Eric snapped as he stood from his chair and slammed his hands on the table, a few drops of the blood on his glass splattered on the marble._

_“Eric”, Godric called his name sternly. Eric scoffed and walked out of the room, leaving his glass on the table._

_Grace followed him with her eyes and saw him stomping his way up the stairs._

_“He’s just jealous, he’ll get over it”, Godric tried to comfort her when he saw her concerned gaze._

_She drank from her glass and a red line stained her upper lip, she wiped it with her tongue and took another sip._

_“Is he really your friend, the werewolf?”, Godric asked._

_“We just talked for a few minutes”, she answered._

_“Did you talk about…”, he knew he didn’t have to finish the question._

_“No.”_

_“Good, remember you can’t tell anyone, Grace”, he said firmly._

_“I know”, she said. “Eric asked me about it.”_

_“What?”, Godric looked at her intently and waited on the edge of his seat for her to elaborate._

_“When I woke up, after being unconscious for three weeks, he asked me what was it that you didn’t want me to tell him.”_

_“Did you tell him?”_

_“No, that’s when you walked into the room.”_

_“Grace, you can’t tell_ **_anyone_ ** _”, his voice was deep._

_“But I’m sure Eric-“_

_“You can’t tell Eric, you can’t tell your werewolf friend, you can’t speak about it to anyone, Grace!”, he yelled and made her sink into her seat. He noticed the glint of fear twinkling in her eyes and he realized he had been to hard on her. “I’m sorry, but it’s for your own good.”_

_He rubbed his face and walked out of the room. Grace sat there at the table, alone, she took her glass and took another sip._

 

_After finishing her drink, she went upstairs to her room. She kicked her shoes off and threw herself to the bed. It was comfortable, more than the coffin at the old house had been._

 

_There was a knock on her door which made her lean her weight on her elbows but keep the rest of her body on the bed._

_“Yes?”_

_Eric opened the door and poked his head inside. She looked at him blankly._

_“Can I come in?”, he asked. Grace only stared at him for a moment, then she nodded._

_He walked inside and sat on the bed._

_“I was an asshole, I know”, he said._

_“That doesn’t sound much like an apology”, Grace told him, and he chuckled._

_“I’m sorry, Grace.”_

_She smiled and nodded, accepting his apology._

_“Why did you get so mad anyway?”_

_“I don’t like seeing you with him”, Eric moved closer to her. “I don’t like seeing you with anyone else.”_

_“What do you mean?”, she sat on the bed._

_“I mean, that I want you all to myself”, he said and placed his hand on the back of her head. Grace trailed her eyes down his face and set them on his lips, they were still red from drinking the blood. She crashed her lips on his and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_Eric used his free hand to hold her waist and pull her on top of him. She moved her hands to his chest and pulled his black shirt over his head. Eric ran his cold fingers down the skin under her shirt and ripped the fabric apart._

_He laid on his back and unbuttoned his pants, Grace pulled them down with his briefs and her fangs popped unintentionally out of her lips when she watched his throbbing member._

_She covered her mouth with a hand and retracted them immediately. Eric laughed and pulled her hand away from her mouth._

_“No”, he said. “I like them.”_

_She smirked and extracted them again. Eric pulled her pants down and she kicked them off of her legs almost desperately._

_He fidgeted with the lace of her underwear as his eyes travelled down her almost naked body with a predatory look on his face._

_Grace took her bra off and threw it across the room, Eric bit his lower lips as he took a look at her perky breasts, her pink nipples blooming on her pale skin._

_Eric grabbed her by the waist roughly and place her entrance right above his member. She moaned softly at the feeling of him, which only made him harder._

_He grunted as he tore apart the fabric of her panties, leaving her completely naked on top of him. He traced a finger from her thigh to her center and felt that she was warm and moist, which meant she was ready for him. Eric locked his eyes on hers as he licked his finger, Grace bit her lip and shifted on top of him, trying to feel his hard member in her._

_He grabbed her ass harshly and pushed her closer to him, Grace placed her hand on his stomach and adjusted herself, Eric bucked his hips and entered her in a quick motion._

_Grace gasped when she felt him inside her, she jolted to feel him deeper and Eric groaned when she did it._

_With his hands on her waist, he pulled her deeper onto him as his hips heaved upward against her body. She closed her eyes, a moan escaping her lips each time his cock hit her clit._

_Eric licked his lips as he watched her breasts bouncing each time she hopped on his member. Her movements became rougher and her moans louder, he could feel himself aching at the pleasure he felt; he sank his nails into the skin of her waist and groaned wildly._

_The door was closed, but they were groaning and moaning and roaring so loudly that Godric could no doubt hear them from his own room._

_Grace felt herself closing in around him and she rode him faster, Eric held her thighs strongly as he pushed himself deeper into her.  She let one last moan escape her lips as she felt Eric’s release inside._

_She threw herself on the bed, next to him, and closed her eyes. Eric rolled on his side and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer to him. Grace placed a tender kiss on his chest and fell asleep rather quickly._

_His hand ran up and down her back, tapping his fingers on her soft skin._

_“You’re mine”, he whispered in her ear and kissed her earlobe after nibbling on it._

_·_

_“Godric”, Grace called as she walked down the stairs to the basement on the old house, so immersed in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice she had left the wooden door open. Godric was wiping the blood from his mouth and releasing his grasp on the boy they had been feeding on for the past week._

_“Yes?”, he smiled at her, but knitted his brows in a frown quickly once he noticed the concern in her eyes._

_“Y-You said it was something I ate, but I…”, she moved her hands anxiously as she talked, but she stopped to find the right words. Godric noticed how nervous she was and he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder._

_“You can tell me anything, my child”, he murmured._

_“When I told you I walked under the sun, you said it was something I ate that night, but I did it again this morning and I-“_

_“You left the house this morning?”, he sounded like a father reprimanding his daughter._

_“Yes, I couldn’t sleep and I walked out of my room. I saw the light through the small gaps between the wooden blocks on the windows and I just… I couldn’t help it, Godric, I’m sorry”_

_“Go on.”_

_“I walked out of the house, it wasn’t painful or anything”, she said. “And the sun felt wonderful on my skin, I stayed out there for hours. I didn’t even get the bleeds for not sleeping.”_

_She didn’t notice that she had been smiling as she told the story, but when she returned her gaze to Godric, she realized he wasn’t happy about it. At all._

_“It can’t be”, he mumbled. His voice and the look on his face only made Grace more concerned._

_The door to the stairs that lead to the basement was open, and the noise of the conversation reached Eric’s ears. He felt curious and decided to eavesdrop behind the wall. He could see Grace and Godric standing in front of each other and he could hear that both their voices weren’t as calm as usual._

_"Godric, what is it?", she asked him, Eric could see from the doorway that her hands were trembling. Godric pinched the bridge of his nose and took a hand to the back of his head._

_"Listen, no one can know about this, alright?", he told her, his own voice slightly quavering._

_"Don't you think Eric already kn-“, she was starting to say but Godric interrupted her._

_"Not even Eric can know about this, Grace”, he said severely. Grace nodded and looked at him mournfully._

_"I'm scared", she admitted in a murmur. Godric got closer to her and pulled her into a hug, placing a tender kiss on her forehead._

_”Don't be", he whispered._

_·_

_Godric had told Eric to dispose the corpse of the girl they had been feeding on for the past week. She was already dead, so Eric had taken her body to dump it in the river or bury her somewhere where people wouldn’t start asking questions. He had left about twenty minutes ago, so Grace decided to go to Godric in need for help._

_“Can I talk to you for a moment?”, Grace asked with her quavering voice as she found Godric sitting on one of the chairs at the dining table, drinking the last drops of the girl’s blood. He noticed how her arms were loosely wrapped around her waist and her lips trembled as she spoke._

_“What is it?”, Godric frowned at her. She seemed disturbingly nervous as she walked down the dining room, towards him._

_“I-I don’t know what is happening, i-it was so s-strange”, her tongue twisted inside her mouth as she tried to explain whatever was troubling her mind. Godric held her hand tenderly._

_“Calm down, my child, have a seat”, he gestured at the chair right next to his and she sat quickly. “Now, tell me.”_

_“The werewolf Eric told you about”, she started and made a pause so Godric would let her know that he remembered hearing about the boy, he nodded and she proceeded. “When I met him in the wounds, I-I could… hear his thoughts.”_

_She said the last three words in a whisper. Godric lips parted a little as he listened to her._

_“Hear his thoughts?”, his brows united in a frown._

_“You don’t believe me?”, Grace felt a little hurt at his disbelief, she pulled her hand away from his grasp._

_“Grace, it’s not that I don’t believe you, it’s just that I don’t know how that could be”, he told her. “But…”_

_“What?”, Grace listened to him intently._

_“What you told me, that you walked in the sunlight…”, he started speaking mostly to himself. “You could hear his thoughts…”_

_“Yes?”, she raised both her eyebrows, waiting for him to tell her whatever he had in mind. “What is it?!”_

_“I don’t have all the answers, Grace”, Godric told her firmly. He stood up from the chair and started to walk away. “Don’t tell anyone else about this.”_

_Before she could say anything, Godric stopped walking and turned around to look at her; he called her name so he could make sure she listened very well to what he was about to say. Her wide eyes, with red lines under them that told him that tears were going to stream down her cheeks later, were set on him as he uttered his words sharply._

_“_ **_Not even Eric_ ** _.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (:


End file.
